Harmony
by JustAnotherGeekyAuthor
Summary: In a world where every human has a gem counterpart, and vice versa, the world seems like a utopia. But not everything is perfect when you look beneath the surface... set 7000 years after the 2nd gem war.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Rose_

7000 years after the 2nd gem war. Jovian city. At first glance, life on earth seems like a utopia. The world's energy crisis has been solved with giant solar stations orbiting earth, and those same stations power the huge artificial kindergarten now operating on the moon. Humans and Gems live together in peace, neither race more important than the other. Human-gem hybrids are also common, serving as diplomats and governors. But the reason all of this is possible is because of pairing.

When a human child is born, a gem on the moon kindergarten emerges at the same time. These two become a pair, telepathically linked for life. The link, or "destiny bond" as I usually say, allows them to do quite a number of things. A gem can "lend" their powers to their partner, to a certain degree. The bond also allows them to be able to fuse, if it is strong enough. Everyone's happy, and the world is a great place.

But not everything is perfect. Discontent is brewing beneath the surface of this perfect facade, and almost nobody knows it. Take me, for instance. I've worked in the mines below the city for as long as I can remember, and all because I'm a loner. Loners are humans and gems who don't experience that "destiny bond" at birth. They are cast out by society, generally preferring to stay among their own kind. So we come here, down to the tunnels where no "normal" person would dare venture. This is what we do for a living, and that's alright with me.

"Careful, Rose. This tunnel was only excavated yesterday," Jasper says. She's the leader of this particular expedition, exploring the old tunnels which were found through this new excavation. See if there's any veins of usable metal.

"I got it, i got it," I say, annoyed. I've been working here my entire life, I know what to do. "What was that?" The ground beneath my feet starts shaking, but it doesn't feel like a routine earthquake. The vibrations seem to be coming from- above us?

"Get clear!" Jasper shouts, and we all scatter in different directions as the ceiling caves in. I find myself in an ancient tunnel, one of the ones we were going to explore. The entrance is completely blocked by rubble.

"Guess I'm staying here for awhile," I mutter. I try not to think about how close that one was. A second later, and I would've been crushed.

I can hear the sound of water dripping deeper in down the tunnel. From what I can see, the tunnel is fairly structurally sound- better than most of the newer ones, in fact. I start off into the dark, turning on a small light to keep from tripping over anything.

After maybe ten minutes, I find myself in a larger cavern lined with reflective crystals. The reflection makes the light significantly brighter, allowing me to clearly see the pool in the center of the room. I reach down to test the water with a drop of DCH. The small drop turns green, then dissipates. Good to drink, then.

As I'm bending down to take a sip, I notice something at the bottom. It's glowing slightly. I try to take a closer look- and fall in.

I gasp for air, treading water on the surface. It's actually much deeper than I anticipated. Oh well, at least I didn't have anything that'll take harm from water on me.

Twisting over and diving straight down, I look though the hazy water and keep going until my hands close around a round orb. I rise back to the surface, gripping the side and panting.

"What even is this?" I murmur, lifting the orb out of the water. "Whoa." I'm holding a bubble, a pink gem hovering within. Curiosity overcomes safety, and I set it down on the stone. After climbing out of the pool and shaking most of the water out of my hair, I tentatively poke it with a sharp stone. The bubble pops.

After a few tense moments, the gem begins to glow and hover. The form of a small girl takes shape, then solidifies as she comes to rest on the floor. She has an extremely poofy skirt- like, that shouldn't be possible with the laws of physics. Her gem is on her navel, and her hair is long and poofy, completely white.

"Hi!" She says, seeming happy and almost childlike.

"Um, hi," I reply. "I'm Rose."

She gasps. "I'm rose too! Rose quartz!"

"Wait, rose quartz? As in _the_ rose quartz? The rose quartz who started the rebellion and liberated the earth?" I ask, extremely confused.

"I don't know anything about rebellions," She says. "But I can remember something about a planet called earth from before."

"Before what?"

"Before… I don't know. I don't know what happened." She looks down, crestfallen.

"That's okay," I quickly reassure her. "I hardly know anything about my own past, ethier. I do know that you were bubbled here for what must have been thousands of years."

"Whoa!" She doesn't look sad, just excited. "I wonder what the world is like now! Wait, what world is this?"

"Earth, of course."

"I always wanted to come back to Earth," She says with a smile. "I remember that. I wanted to come home."

"Home…" I rub my shoulder, remembering.

"What's that?" She's looking curiously at my shoulder pad. I take it off and show her. The grey semimetal matches the rock almost perfectly, the red star still glowing to produce light.

"I wear it all the time. It has some cool gadgets and stuff," I start showing her how the star can glow, and how it extends when I need it. It's the only possession I've grown up with. It's useful.

But of course, everything has a double purpose. I catch sight of my reflection in the water, and quickly cover my shoulder again. Those scars bring back too many memories. Too much I want to forget.

I gently take it back and put it on. "We should get moving, try to find a way out of here," I say. "The way I came through is blocked, but you might be able to fit through."

"Okay!" she says, clearly eager to help. We make our way back down the tunnel, to the site of the cave-in. More rumbling shakes the ground, but the rock here is stable enough that it doesn't bother us. Actually, the vibrations have dislodged several of the boulders which were previously blocking the exit.

"Think you can fit through there?" I ask, pointing to a small hole which I could see light shining through.

"Totally!" She says. "But you can't." She looks down.

"I know. You can go and get help," I tell her. She's smarter than she looks, I'll give her that.

"No!" She cries. Oh boy. Back to toddler mode. But then something unexpected happens.

Li'l rose- as I've started calling her in my head- forms a shield almost identical to that of _the_ rose quartz, but instead of circular it has the traditional shield shape you might see in medieval fiction. Before I can react, she slams full-force into the barricade, knocking away several boulders and outright breaking one in half.

"Whoa," I murmur. "Well, that works."

I follow li'l rose out and over what remains of the pile. The tunnels are completely deserted- which is strange, seeing as this area should be crawling with exploratory groups.

"Something doesn't feel right…" I murmur. "What's going on?" Suddenly, the ground shakes again, but this time the vibrations are coming from- behind us!

I immediately spring into action, shoving li'l rose behind me and extending my shoulder armor just in time to block a direct attack from a huge, monstrous gem. Their single eye glares in my face, and shaggy hair covers most of their body. I notice the telltale glow of a gem on the back of their head- if you can even call it that.

The monster jumps backwards, nearly hitting the ceiling with the force of it. The pile of boulders left over from the cave-in is now directly between us- giving them the advantage.

I pull my sword out of it sheath on my back, ready for its next attack. I've never fought a corrupted gem like this before- it's obvious what it is, now that I look. But I've fought countless gems and humans before, and won nearly every battle. I can take them down.

The monster charges again, and I sidestep it's charge, only to realise that leaves li'l rose completely open to its attack. Fortunately, she has enough sense to pull out her shield, taking the full force of its charge with little effort.

It staggers back, dazed. I immediately seize the opportunity to strike, holding the handle of my sword with both hands as I drive it through the thick layers of fur on the gem's back. For a single moment it freezes, stunned, and then its form disappears in a puff of smoke.

I kneel down on the floor, scooping up the gem. Some form of quartz- an Amethyst, if I had to guess. "Rose, can you bubble it?" I ask, holding the gem out to the Quartz. She nods and takes it, a pink bubble instantly forming.

"Where is everyone?" She asks, looking around. I stand up, looking beyond the stones to see- no one.

"I don't know," I murmur. "But I don't like it."

Another small vibration shakes the ground- just another earthquake. They happen pretty often. Shaking my head, I sheathe my sword and place a hand on li'l rose's shoulder, guiding her gently through the tunnels and out towards the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Nora_

 **Author's Note: Two reviews. Thank you, internet. Well, that first chapter could've been better. Sorry for not giving any info with chapter 1, this is my first story on this site. I'll probably update weekly, give or take a few days depending on my levels of inspiration.**

 _Each day is a new beginning_

 _Riding the light of the morning star_

I look down at my words and scribble them out, shoving the into the growing pile beside my desk. _No, that's no good…_

"Still having trouble with the poem?" Amber asks out loud, startling me.

"Yeah," I reply, staring at the blank paper. _I just don't even know where to start, you know?_

 _I know the feeling,_ she replies silently, bending down beside me. _I don't think I can really help here._

 _I know,_ I say, looking at the clock. _Time to go._

We walk down the narrow streets together on the way to school, morning sunlight sparkling off the morning dew. We rush inside just as the bell is ringing, each going our separate ways. I'm in a class of all humans, learning about science and math and whatnot, while she's in a class of all gems.

 _Amber, can you help me with this?_ I ask, looking down at the problem sheet. _I don't understand it at all._

 _Hmmm…_ I can feel her looking through my eyes, trying to help. _You just need to distribute and combine like terms._

 _Thanks,_ I reply, relieved. _What are you working on right now?_

 _Actually, I'm on break, but combat is next._

 _Wish I could do that stuff._

 _One of these days, maybe you will,_ I can feel her smiling. _You get to choose electives when you turn 14, right?_

 _Yeah, but that's a whole 2 years away!_

 _Well…_ I sense a mischievous tone in her mental voice. _There's no reason you can't start a little early._

I can't help but gasp out loud when I realise what she's saying, earning me a glare from the teacher. We're not supposed to talk to our gems during class- and for good reason, but everyone does it anyway. I hurriedly look back down at my work, trying to seem invisible. _Seriously? You'll teach me?_

 _Why not? I bet you'd be great at it,_ she replies. _After school today, we start._

 _I'm so excited!_ I have to stifle a giggle.

 _Yeah, me too._

Several boring hours later, I finally hear the final bell ring. Having put my stuff away several minutes early, I rush for the door and barely manage to make it out first. Amber, having opted to take the "shortcut" out of the 2nd floor Gem classroom (aka jumping out the window) meets me just outside the doors.

"Evade the stampede!" I shriek out loud, laughing as I jump down the steps. Less than a second after I find myself pushed to the side of a literal stampede of children escaping from school. Amber, who backed up a little farther into the bushes, laughs with me.

 _So, where to?_ She asks, just like every day.

 _Why don't you pick? You said you'd start teaching me today,_ I remind her. She grins.

 _I know the perfect place._

 _...okay, I'll admit it, this wasn't what I was expecting._ We're standing on a strip of dry rock slightly above the lake, maybe a mile from the city. On one side is the forest, dense thorny undergrowth preventing any passage. On the other side is a short drop into the lake, and only a few meters of rock in between.

 _Don't worry, it's perfect,_ she assures me. _This way, there's a defined space._

 _Alright then, can we get started already?_

 _Alright. First, come stand over here._ She moves to only a few inches from the edge looking over the lake, her head turned back to look at me. _C'mon, trust me._

 _Fine,_ I grumble, going to stand beside her. _Now tell me why we're doing this._

 _Because you need to learn to keep your guard up._ I don't have time to react before she shoves me off the edge and into the water.

 _What was that for?_ I'm treading water on the surface, my clothes completely soaked.

 _Lesson number 1: Never let your guard down._

 _Couldn't you have just said that?_ I start hauling myself out of the water, grumbling and cursing my waterlogged clothes.

 _Yeah, but that wouldn't have been nearly as funny._

 _It was not funny!_

 _Oh, yes it was. You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless!_ She giggles, then finally reaches down to pull me up the last few feet of the slippery climb. _You could've just gone up the path, you know._

 _Efficiency, Amber. Efficiency._

 _Alright. Now, lesson 2: when to run._

It turns out that combat lessons are a lot more boring than I thought. Amber insists on starting from the beginning, including all the boring stuff that she admits to hating when she was learning it, but as she says, _You'd be surprised how much it actually matters. Half of the training is knowing when to fight, and finding ways to avoid it._

 _But what about when you can't get out of it?_

 _That's what the actual training is for._ She stands up, and I realise that the sun has nearly set. We must've been here for hours. _We should get going._

 _But I haven't learned anything yet!_

 _On the contrary, my friend. You've just learned the first three months worth of training in the span of four hours. You're welcome._

I sigh and force myself to my feet, trying to get some feeling back into my cramped legs. I refuse to ask for help, even though it feels like I'm going to fall over at any moment, and she doesn't offer it. But then we start walking back towards the path, and Amber gets just a little too close to the edge of the rock. It's too good of an opportunity to pass up.

I shove Amber off the edge, payback for what she did to me. I can't help but grin as she splashes into the water.

 _What the hell, Nora?_ She mentally screams at me, struggling to float. Gems aren't naturally buoyant like humans.

 _Lesson one._

 _Oh, you are not gonna forget this._

 _Hey, that was fair payback._

 _Come on, don't play that card on me._

 _I'm totally playing that card._ Still, I make my way down the path and symbolically pull her out of the water. No matter how much we might argue, we're closer than sisters, and we laugh nearly the whole way home. Well, until I finally give in to my exhaustion, that is.

I wake briefly to find myself safely home, Amber smiling down at me from her hammock strung across the ceiling of our bedroom. I smile back before I drift back off to sleep, barely feeling the tremors that shake the ground from far below the city.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Rose_

 **Author's Note: Now in chapter 3, we're starting to get to the good stuff. I wanted to make this chapter longer but the way the story is written with the two perspectives, it didn't work out. Actual plot points next chapter, promise!**

"How long were you down there for?" I ask Li'l Rose, who's walking beside me as we attempt to navigate our way to the surface. I don't ever stay on the surface very long, and I've never been to the inner city. Those people creep me out, for some reason.

"I don't know," she admits. "A long time, I suppose. How long has it been since the first colonization of the planet Earth?"

My eyebrows shoot up to my hairline in surprise. "It's been more than 12,000 years."

"Wow," she breathes, looking around at her surroundings as though she'd never seen them. "The earth must be immensely different now."

"Not as much as you might expect," I reply. "Humans have barely changed at all in the past 7000 years. Everything else tends to go through various cycles of evolution, or so I'm told. I don't know much about the surface world."

"So you just live here, in these caves?" I can tell she's struggling to understand it.

"Not exactly. This is where I work- I'm a miner, harvesting precious metals to be used for building things. You know, computers and incubators and such."

"Incubators?"

"Gem tech. Sort of like a replacement kindergarten, one that uses solar energy."

"That does seem more efficient," she admits. "How much have I missed, over the past 10,000 years?"

"I said it was 12,000."

"I distinctly remember about 2,000 years of service on a space station before…" she scratches her head, a very human-like gesture. "I guess my memory went a bit weird. I still don't know how I ended up on earth, or why I was bubbled. I guess I'll never know."

I can hear the hint of sadness in her voice, no matter how she tries to keep it cheery. She's surprisingly deep, for a gem who appears so childish. I wish I could do something to help.

Maybe I can.

"Listen, Rose," I say, and the name still feels weird to say. "As soon as we make it out of here, we are going to find some answers. Figure out everything that happened to you, and why. Find out what that corrupt gem was doing there, too. We won't stop until everything is clear, and when we're done, you can stay with me, and work in the mines. City people don't take kindly to loners," I add the last sentence as an afterthought.

"Loners?"

"You know- well, I guess you don't know. Ever since the 2nd gem war, and the solar kindergarten was established, whenever a human is born their gem counterpart emerges at the same time, and they're linked for life. Telepathically. The whole origin story is pretty complicated, but basically Loners are people who didn't have a counterpart like that. Humans, gems, you name it. They're the only people left who don't have a place in society."

"That sounds so sad," she says, looking down at the floor. I'm starting to get the feeling that we're going in circles.

"Yeah, but it's how we live. Oh, there is one exception though, and that's hybrids. They're part human, part gem. It's kinda hard to explain. But they're supposed to be like, the bridge between gems and humans, so all of the government is made up of hybrids."

"Government- rulers?"

"Yeah, you could put it that way," I agree. "But things are really different here. Hey, you never saw the end of the first gem war, did you?"

"The first?"

"Yeah, Rose Quartz's Rebellion. They won, by the way."

"Wow." is all she has to say. "I mean, anywhere else in the universe you'd hear things like 'it'll all be over soon' or 'the rebels are practically defeated', but I guess that wasn't true."

"It's a really epic tale, but the 2nd war was even cooler. That one was Steven's War. Steven is the first human-gem hybrid, and he has the gem of Rose Quartz. He was the one who drove the Diamonds off earth for good. They made a treaty- leave the Earth alone, and never have to deal with the rebels again. Actually I think they managed to secure the whole Milky Way, but the details aren't important. What's important is that they won, and the Earth essentially became a safe haven for 'defective' or 'off-color' gems. Honestly, I don't know much about any of that. It's ancient history by now."

"That sounds… amazing," she says almost wistfully, staring off into space. "Do you know," she all but whispers, "how many of my closest friends I saw shattered for being different? Every last one, cast aside like a tool that was no longer needed."

"I'm sorry," is all I can think to say as her tears fall to the ground, quiet sobs shaking the gem who's too lost in memory to register anything even as I gently lift her up and carry the childlike quartz up through the maze of tunnels, trying not to wonder if this was what it was like for all the 'normal' people on the surface, people with a lifelong partner they could always depend on, no matter what.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault," li'l rose whispers while we're sitting to rest. I can feel the tremors of small earthquakes reverberating through the stone, nowhere near as strong as some of the quakes I've experienced. Why the only remaining human city on Earth is located so close to a fault line, I have no idea.

Still, the small shocks are worrying. It's very possible that they could be building up to a major quake, and that really wouldn't be fun.

"None of this is your fault," I tell li'l Rose. "You totally held your own against that corrupted gem."

"Not that," she says. "Maybe if I'd come to Earth sooner, I could've saved them."

"Oh, rose," I reach over and give her a hug. She tenses, not used to the physical contact, but then relaxes, allowing me to comfort her. "C'mon. Let's get moving. There's no one else down here but us, and that's definitely not a good sign."

"Yeah," she smiles, pretty much back to her usual cheerful self. It's funny, I've only known her for a few hours and yet it feels like we've known each other our whole lives.

We forge ahead, dodging old tunnels and steadily making our way to the surface, searching for any signs of life besides ourselves. But the only unnatural thing about these tunnels are the steadily increasing earthquakes, shaking the ground just enough to set us off-balance and wary, ready for anything.

Several hours later, we finally catch a glimpse of the light of day. But the exit is blocked- barricaded, really- by several large metal beams, designed to keep anyone from going in- or getting out.

"Looks like we might be here a little longer than I thought."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Nora_

 **Author's Note: Okay, this was not what I was expecting.**

 **Me a few days ago: Oh, this chapter won't be too long.**

 **4000+ words later:**

 **Me: Well, at least it's not too short.**

"Yay, saturday!" are the first words out of my mouth as I bound out of bed. Amber smiles down at me from her hammock, no doubt having been awake for hours.

 _So, what shall we do this fine day?_ She asks with a smile, jumping down to land silently beside me.

 _Food first,_ I say, my stomach growling. Still in my clothes from yesterday, I make my way down the stairs to find breakfast being cooked by Pyrite, my mom sitting in front of the screen.

"Good morning!" Pyrite says when she sees us, causing Mom to look up.

"Hello, Nora, Amber. Breakfast will be ready soon."

I sit down next to her on the couch, amber on my other side. It's a family tradition to watch the broadcasts on saturday mornings.

" _...and in three months we will be celebrating our 7000th anniversary of the end of the war! This is a very special occasion, as our great leader Steven Universe has agreed to make a public appearance.!"_

"Whoa, really?" I lean in closer, trying to catch every detail.

" _The celebration will take place in Central Square, on August 15th."_

" _We apologize for the interruption."_

"Aww, man!"

" _A minor earthquake has caused structural damage to the underground mining tunnels. All production has ceased. We apologize for the inconvenience."_

The broadcast resumes talking about the celebration, but I'm no longer listening. Something about that earthquake catches my attention.

 _Hey amber, shouldn't they have been able to predict an earthquake like that?_

 _Yeah, but technology isn't perfect._

 _Still, it seems like a good opportunity to investigate!_ I know an opportunity when I see one. It's not like there's anything else I'm doing today.

 _Oh yeah, that's gonna be awesome!_ Amber agrees with me, as always. _We'll be rogue adventurers, exploring the abandoned mines of a long-forgotten country!_

 _Yeah, that works,_ I agree. We finish breakfast as fast as possible, and I quickly throw on some shorts and a tank top before we head out.

The only entrance to the mines isn't all that far from here, less than a mile's walk to the edge of the city. The city ends rather abruptly, a steep slope leading to a narrow strip of grass before the forest begins. The mine entrance is directly below us, a path leading into the forest in the direction of the refinery, which is located near the launch pad. Not that actual spacecraft are used very often, since the moon warps are fairly stable, but the government keeps them in case of emergency.

Carefully sliding down the slope, we land just to the side of the entrance. Another small earthquake shakes the ground, and I struggle to keep my balance.

"Oh thank god! Help us!" A voice calls out. Startled, I realise that two people are just inside the mine, strong iron bars keeping them in. One is a human girl, slightly taller than me, the other a very small gem.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out," I reply, walking up to the bars. "What are you doing in there, anyway?"

"I work here, duh," the girl replies. "Now get us out!"

"Don't worry," I say again. _Amber, is there a way we can bend the bars enough to get them through?_

 _I can try,_ she says. The nearby trees begin to stretch, strong branches reaching out towards the bars, pulling on the metal until it bends, making a hole just wide enough for them to get through.

"Thank you," the small gem says as she makes her way out. "I'm Rose Quartz,"

"Rose quartz?" I'm shocked. That's not possible, is it?

"A rose quartz, not the Rose Quartz," the girl clarifies. "It confused me too. I'm Rose."

"That's even more confusing," I say.

"Tell me about it." She looks up at the sky. "I suppose I should thank you. Follow me."

Curious, I follow Rose down a small footpath in the woods. It doesn't look like it's used often. After what must be several miles, we emerge in a wide, grassy clearing. A modest house sits behind a small garden, completely wooden.

"This is where you live?" Li'l Rose asks, and something clicks in my head. I'd been assuming they were a pair, but her reaction-

"Built it with my own two hands," Rose says proudly. That's still confusing in my head. "Been living here almost my whole life. I don't spend much time here, though. I'm working most of the time."

"Working in the mines?" Amber asks, just as confused as I am.

"Yes. You have a problem with that?"

"But you don't look much older than me," I'm honestly surprised.

"I'm 12 years old."

"Yeah, same as us," Amber says. "Why don't you go to school in town?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not exactly what you'd call normal. I'm a loner."

"Loner?" Now I'm even more confused.

"Don't you know anything?" She rolls her eyes. "Not everyone has a partner like you. Some of us are just… alone. Like people used to be, back before the war."

"That sounds awful," Amber blurts out.

"You'd be surprised how many people say that," she says. "That's why I don't come to the surface very often, and I hardly ever go into the city."

"You just live out here, all by yourself?" I ask as we reach the front door. Rose opens it with a key- I haven't seen technology that old since we went to the museum a few months ago.

"Pretty much," she shrugs. Li'l rose is clearly fascinated by the house, and I can't say I don't find it intriguing. Everything is just so… simple. A small kitchen, a stovetop but no oven, what appears to be a handmade wooden table and chairs, a simple bed in the corner, and an extremely tiny bathroom.

"I built this house with my own two hands," Rose says proudly, surveying the space.

"All by yourself? What about your parents?" I can't help but ask. She freezes.

"You don't have any," Amber says. It's a statement, not a question.

"I don't know who my parents are," she admits. "Maybe they died, maybe they couldn't take care of me, who knows. I don't have memories of them."

Suddenly, the earth begins to shake beneath our feet. It's another earthquake, and it's a big one. Before I can even react, I find myself being literally dragged back outside by Rose, while Amber carries Little Rose out behind us. And just in time too- as we clear the threshold, the house collapses behind us, the wooden construction not quite able to hold up to the earthquake.

"Dammit!" I can faintly hear Rose shout. Everything is chaos- trees are falling, dust is rising, and I can barely see a thing. Reaching out blindly, I feel my hand connect with Amber's, and she holds on tight. Rose is still gripping my other hand, and we huddle in a group, trying to avoid the debris flying everywhere while still remaining on our feet.

None of us see the crack splitting through the earth until it's right beneath our feet, and we're suddenly free-falling beneath the earth.

Rose's hand escapes my grasp, but Amber holds on even tighter as we fall, and it's several seconds before I can make out a faint light beneath us. It's only now that it occurs to me to scream.

"AAHHH!" I brace myself for impact. The ground is rushing up at impossible speeds, and I squeeze my eyes shut, preparing for the end.

It doesn't come. I feel myself hit something much squishier than solid ground, and when I open my eyes I realise I landed on top of Amber. She poofs right in front of me.

 _Amber!_ I can't hear her voice. This has happened before, but not for years. I carefully lift her gem, holding it close before I stand.

I'm in some sort of cavern, the ceiling so far above I can't see it. There's a lantern just beside me, giving just enough light to see Rose and Li'l Rose a few meters away. Rose looks alright, somehow, and Li'l Rose is perfectly fine as well.

"Well this is interesting." I look to my right and find a green gem staring at me. I give a small yelp and scramble backwards.

"Whoa, don't get all scared on me. It's fine." They hold out a hand. I warily take it, shaking gently. "I'm Emerald."

"Nora," I reply automatically. "What is this place?"

"Some old gem structure from way back when," she gives a shrug. "The question you should be asking is what is it used for."

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Rose asks, coming up behind me. At this point I'm too tired to be startled. Li'l rose is trying to hide behind her legs, which is rather cute.

"Three of you? Great. Well, you better come with me. This place is bigger than it looks." She lifts the lantern out of the ground and turns to start walking.

"You mean four," I say. She looks back.

"Huh?"

"There's four of us." I hold Amber's gem in the light.

"Four, then. Are you coming or not?" she somehow takes everything in stride. Rose starts walking, so I follow here, feeling completely lost. I have no idea what's going on.

"We're here." I look up to see Emerald setting down the lantern. We're now in a much more well-lit area, and with more light I can see a huge crowd of people, humans and gems. Most of the humans don't look very well-off, with several of them bearing obvious injuries.

"Whoa," Rose breathes, and I echo the sentiment. This place is amazing. But not really good amazing, if that makes any sense.

"Welcome to the Loners home base," Emerald says proudly. Is this how those people live?

"This is where we all went?" Rose takes a step forward. "I wondered where everyone went after the cave-in."

"We're all gathered here," Emerald confirms. "Except for the few who made it to the surface before it got sealed off. How'd you end up there, anyway? You must've fallen all the way from the top."

"Nora and Amber got us out," she says. I look down at my feet. "They're a real pair."

"Ah," the green gem understands. I've never felt out-of-place for being normal before. She must sense my discomfort, so she changes the topic. "Are any of you injured at all? That was a pretty nasty fall."

"I'm fine," I say, my voice barely above a whisper. Rose shakes her head.

"You'd be surprised what an emergency airbag can do." So that's how. I had been wondering.

"Right. Well, I doubt you'll be leaving anytime soon, so we'd better make you comfortable for the time being. The entrance's collapsed."

"But I need to get home! My parents will be worried!" I can't help but say. Rose looks back at me, her stare icy cold.

"Not all of us have a family to go back to." With that she deliberately walks a few paces ahead of me, Li'l Rose trailing behind her in the middle, almost constantly glancing back at me over her shoulder.

"Amethyst!" Emerald calls out. A short purple gem looks up from where she was talking to two other quartzes. Something about her seems familiar…

"Yah, Emz?"

"These three- sorry, four- literally fell out of the sky."

"Now this I have to hear," she says, standing up and walking over to us. "What d'ya mean, four? I only count three."

I carefully hold Amber's gem up for her to see, keeping a tight grip on it. She nods.

"Right. Okay, get a place prepared somewhere for the humans. I'll talk to them for a bit."

"Yes'm!" Emerald says, rushing off. We follow Amethyst to a dome-like structure with a stone bench running all along the outside.

"You're the Amethyst, aren't you?" Rose makes a connection. "One of the original Crystal Gems."

"Only the second war, not the first, but yeah. That's me."

"No way!" I exclaim, some of my energy returning. "I learned about you in school!"

She chuckles. "Yeah, I guess all that stuff is ancient history by now." She sits down on the bench, gesturing for us to follow. "Everything changed, after the war. I guess I'm still getting used to it."

"Tell me about it," Li'l Rose says. "I had no idea there even was a second war until Rose told me about it."

"What?" she looks honestly confused. I'm interested in the story, too.

"I found her in a bubble in one of the old tunnels, at the bottom of a pool. She has no idea how she ended up there," Rose says. "Say, we haven't done proper introductions yet."

"I believe we haven't," Amethyst chuckles. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Li'l Rose volunteers. "I'm Rose Quartz, but everyone I've met so far calls me Li'l Rose."

"Rose Quartz?" she nearly falls off the bench, startled.

"It surprised me too," Rose and I both say at the same time. I can't help but chuckle. Rose continues, "My name is Rose, but I suppose you probably picked that up. No doubt this will be very confusing," she earns a laugh from everyone, including me.

"Right. I'm Nora," I say, not sure what else to do. "And this is Amber," I hold the gem in my lap, my hands wrapped loosely around her.

"Right," Amethyst says, looking around at all of us. "Nora, you're one of the city people, right?"

I sigh. "Yes. I don't see what's so wrong with that."

"I've got nothing against you, but some people here have some rather strong opinions," she says. "So try not to be too obvious about it."

"Right. Yeah," I say, wondering how on earth I'm going to do that. It's as though everything in my culture has been turned upside-down. A question occurs to me. "Emerald said the entrance has caved in. When is it going to be clear again?"

"We don't know," she admits. "Most of our strongest gems are out of commission, and who we do have are mostly busy helping with all the human injuries."

"I can help with that," I say, sitting up straighter. "I learned some first aid from my mom. What supplies do you have here?"

She looks slightly surprised, but presses onwards. "We've got some assorted bandages, disinfectant, a few makeshift splints-"

"There's a lot we can do with that," I say, standing up. "Where should I start?"

"Hold on, I'm helping too," Rose says. "Twelve years of nothing but self-help first aid teaches you a lot."

"Me, too!" Li'l Rose says. "I mean, there's not really anything else I could do."

"Right then," Amethyst stands as well, smiling. "Let's get you started."

The improvised health center is little more than a blanket-carpeted square ringed by lanterns. It's run by a pearl with a shoulder gem- she insists on being called Orchid. Several humans of varying ages are spread out in the clearing, most of them with immobilizing injuries, such as a broken leg.

We're set to work treating the less serious injuries- a twisted ankle, a shallow cut, a sprained wrist- you name it. Each and every one of them thanks me, and it makes me smile. Once in awhile I'll take a break, usually staring at Amber's gem and wishing for her to come back.

"It's nearly midnight," Rose says, looking at a display on her arm. The shoulder guard which I'd barely noticed before has extended to cover her whole arm, the display hovering over her wrist. "We should all get some rest."

"I'm not tired," I say, but a massive yawn gives me away. "Alright, a little tired."

"Don't worry, I can handle it from here," Orchid assures us. "You two get some rest."

"Yeah, and I'll still be able to help," Li'l Rose says. She proved to be a fairly good assistant, despite knowing next to nothing about humans.

"Alright," I give in, looking at their faces and knowing I can't win. "Where do we go?"

"Down that way, take a left at the green light," Orchid points. "They've probably set up a space for you already."

"Thanks," Rose says, standing up. I pull myself up as well, noticing her arm-thingy retracting. Orchids instructions are actually quite helpful, despite being vague, and another gem whose name I never catch shows us to two empty spots. We only have blankets, no mattresses, but at this point I could probably fall asleep standing. I lie down and wrap up in the blanket before that can happen, keeping Amber's gem close in my pocket.

When I wake up, at first I think it's still night. The lighting hasn't changed at all from the last night- but then I remember we're underground still. Rose is waking up next to me, some internal alarm waking us at the same time, I suppose.

The first thing I do is reach into my pocket to feel Amber's gem. She's still there. I have to keep myself from giving a sigh of relief. Of course she wouldn't disappear in the night. Still, I can't stop myself from wondering when she'll be back. If I remember correctly, last time it took a little over a day for her to reform. But that was years ago. Who knows what could happen now?

"We should probably get moving," Rose says, although she sounds as reluctant to move as I am.

"We probably should," I agree, but make no move to get up. Then my stomach grumbles, and I realise I haven't eaten for about 24 hours.

"Yeah, food would be good too," she grins. I stand up, and she follows suit. "Now to find wherever the food is in this place…"

We make our way back to the green light, where the same gem from last night is standing. She smiles at us.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, good. D'you know where the food is at in this place? Is there any food?" I ask, hunger gnawing at my insides.

"Take a right at the infirmary, it's the red light."

"Thanks!" Rose says. I can hear her stomach growling, too- she probably hasn't eaten for longer than me. On the way over, we stop to talk to Orchid and Li'l Rose, who haven't stopped working all night.

"You're back!" Li'l rose says, always excitable.

"Yes, we're back," Rose says. "Orchid, how are things now?"

"Slowing down, fortunately," she says. "Everyone with serious injuries have pretty much been dealt with. Now I'm pretty much just giving out bandaids."

"And I'm helping!" Li'l Rose beams, lifting a package that's almost taller than she is.

"Need some help with that?" I automatically offer.

"Nah, I got it," she says, setting it down beside Orchid. "That's the last box."

"We're running low," the gem bites her lip. "What I wouldn't give for a supply line…"

"Oh well," Rose says. "Is there anything left for us to do?"

"Not really," she admits. "You could get some rations for all the patients, I guess."

"Will do!" I say with a grin, and Rose and I walk off with a newfound sense of purpose.

"I hope they get it cleared soon," Rose says conversationally. "You need to get back to the surface."

"Yeah," I say, surprised at how fast the conversation turns dark. I gently touch Amber's gem in my pocket. "They should have it cleared soon, right? Amethyst said that the reason it was taking so long was that most of the gems were busy trying to help the humans."

"Yeah, I guess," she says. We've reached what seems to be a small food court, although the only supplies are ration bars. Multiple booths are giving them out, and we wait in line for a few minutes to get enough for everyone at the infirmary. On our way back, a tall orange gem calls out to us.

"Rose! There you are!" they shout.

"Hey, Jasper!" She waves. "I was wondering what happened to you guys. How's everyone else doing?"

"Only a few injuries, thankfully," she matches our speed to walk beside us. "What happened to you?"

"I ended up in one of the old tunnels," she explains. "Oh, you are not going to believe what I found!"

"Iron? Titanium?" The Quartz gem tries to guess.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't say what, but who." We've reached the infirmary. I set down my armful of rations, keeping one for myself.

"Oh good, you got them," Orchid looks up from where she's checking one of the girls with a broken leg. "Li'l Rose, could you get them?"

"Sure!" the childish gem jumps up from where she'd been sitting and comes over to us.

"Jasper, this is Rose Quartz," Rose says. How many times has this happened by now? I've lost track. "I found her in one of the old tunnels, bubbled and hidden under a pool of water."

"Huh," she bends down to look at the pink gem, taking it in stride. "Any idea how she got there?"

"None,' Rose replies. Li'l Rose squirms under their gaze, uncomfortable.

"Orchid!" I look up to see Amethyst running to join us. "They've finally cleared the exit."

"Oh, good!" She stands up. "Some of these we'll need to take to the surface for treatment, but most can stay."

"Good. I don't want too many people leaving," Amethyst admits. "This cavern is one of the only places safe from the earthquakes."

"What do you mean, stay here?" I ask. She looks over to me as though she's only just noticed us.

"Right, I forgot. Most loners live, well, on their own. But we found this place by a happy accident, so I figured we can make our own little city, under the ground. Safety in numbers and all that."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Rose exclaims. "I don't know why I never thought of it. We don't need to rely on the city folk if we have our own system."

"Precisely," Jasper agrees.

"But I need to go home," I say, slipping a hand into my pocket. "If the way is open, I should leave. I don't belong here."

Amethyst and Orchid share a look, then glance at jasper. Jasper nods. "I'll show her out," she says, her voice rough. She places a hand on my shoulder.

"Goodbye, Rose. Goodbye, Li'l Rose. Goodbye, Orchid. Goodbye, Amethyst," I say, only realising after the fact that I could've just said a general goodbye. Oh, well. I let Jasper lead me away through the maze of lights, finally making it to a tunnel that leads out.

"Just go straight. Don't take any of the side passages, and you should be fine," she instructs.

"Goodbye, Jasper," I say. She walks away, and I turn towards the tunnel.

It's dark. Even darker than most of the cavern, which says something. As I take a step forward, I can barely see anything in front of me. I take another step, and then another.

I suddenly feel my foot catch, and I tumble forward in the darkness. I hit the wall hard, and my only instinct is to curl up and cry.

"I can't do this," I whisper to the empty air. "I've tried to be strong. But I don't belong. I can't go alone."

My voice echos off the stone walls. I must've gone around a bend at some point, because I can't see any light from the cavern. I'm completely and truly alone.

Suddenly, I feel a warmth. My breath catches, and I pull Amber's gem out of my pocket. It's glowing, and she rises into the air, her form taking shape and illuminating the tunnel for a brief moment before she solidifies and sinks to the ground. In the instant while I can still see her, I notice her design has changed slightly, the skirt shorter and her general form slightly taller. I think I can see a pentagonal design framing the gem on her back.

"Nora?" She says out loud, and I follow the sound of her voice. "Where are you?"

"Here," I say, crawling towards her. Her arm touches my shoulder, and she pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around her in a hug.

 _Where are we?_ She asks, confused. _There was an earthquake-_

 _We ended up underground,_ I tell her. _You saved me._

 _I guess I did._ Her gem begins to glow, lighting the area around us. _Let's get out of here._

 _You will not believe what happened while you were gone!_ I start filling her in on everything that happened in the past 24 hours as we make our way up the sloping tunnel, just glad to have her back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Rose_

 **Author's Note: Well, looks like chapters are getting longer! I've been wanting to do a certain scene in this chapter ever since I began the story, so I hope you all enjoy it!**

I wouldn't say my life has ever been normal.

After all, everything is always changing. It took me years of work to build up enough credits to afford stuff like a stove and solar panels. Before I was strong enough to build my house, I literally slept under the stars. Most of my life was a hand-to-mouth existence, never the same problem twice.

And yet this has got to be the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me. Because not only am I somehow getting along with other people, for the first time my life actually has some semblance of stability.

We're all living underground for now, in this huge cavern. There are way more Loners than I thought- we might outnumber the city folk, come to think of it. Every day is almost exactly the same- get up, eat, help with whatever I can, then go back to sleep. Li'l Rose has taken to constantly following me around- I think she's a little scared of all the other Gems. It's understandable- after all, she's tiny for a quartz, much less a Rose Quartz. Come to think, she and Amethyst have a lot in common.

Still, today is different from the rest. Someone or other had the idea to have a full meeting of everyone in the cavern, even all the injured humans. I have to help Orchid carry some of them- generally the younger kids. We're all gathered around the dome, which as far as I can tell is the exact center of the cavern. Amethyst is standing atop the dome, waiting as all of us, hundreds and hundreds, gather.

Li'l Rose is sitting on my left, Orchid on my right. We watch as the masses file in, row after row after row, all looking up at the small purple gem.

"Hey everyone!" Amethyst shouts, her voice carrying through the large chamber. A small chorus of hellos greets her.

"We've all been doing great down here so far, but there's only so far you can get living on a day-by-day basis. So I've come up with a basic plan to get us started."

A few murmurs ripple through the crowd, but no outright objections. She continues. "For starters, our supplies aren't going to last forever. We'll have to go back up eventually, for things like food and water. I'd like to set up a workforce for surface scavenging, just to start. Also, anyone who's willing could help in the infirmary. We've got a lot of injured humans needing help. From now on, everyone has a job to do."

It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then someone starts to clap. That's all we need to break out in a round of applause. Amethyst laughs and gives a dramatic bow, somehow bringing in comedy even when we're talking about serious matters.

"Alright, settle down," she shouts. "Now I'm gonna need some volunteers to help head up the various sections we're gonna need. Infirmary is pretty much spoken for, correct?"

"Yes," Orchid stands up. "I've been running the infirmary."

"Right. Ration management?" A dark-skinned human stands and moves over to the dome. For each task, someone stands up, and they form a line that wraps nearly all the way around the dome.

"Now for the hard one. Surface missions?" She looks out over the crowd expectantly. No one stands up.

Then I find myself on my feet.

"Rose?" she uses a smaller voice even in her surprise.

"I spent my childhood on the surface, scavenging to survive. I learned how to fight with a sword, and I can direct others. Let me lead," I say. It's as simple as that. "I know what I'm doing."

"How can I argue with that?" She laughs. I walk over and take the last spot in the line, completing the circle.

"Well there you have it, folks!" She shouts, and although I can't see her I can sense the smile. "All the rest of you, whatever you're interested in, find that person. They'll tell you what to do to help. That's it! We're done!" She claps her hands, and the crowd dissolves, everyone talking to each other such that I can't make out anything they're saying.

What have I gotten myself into?

"That was awesome!" Li'l Rose says, coming up to me. "Can I do missions with you?"

"You're one of the best fighters I've met," I say with a laugh, ruffling her hair. She giggles.

"That was very brave of you," Orchid says. I hadn't even realised I was standing next to her. "I don't know many humans who would volunteer like that."

"Yeah, well, I'm not most humans," I say, unconsciously touching my right shoulder. "We've all got our work cut out for us, huh?"

"Definitely," she laughs. "Which reminds me, I'd better get everyone back to the infirmary. Too bad I've lost my best helpers," she laughs. "Don't worry about me though, I'm sure more people will be eager to help. You've got some planning of your own to do."

"Yeah," I say, "I definitely do."

For the next hour or so, I do nothing but write.

I've always hated technology, but I have to admit it comes in handy when there's zero chance of finding any paper. I use the screen in my arm-guard to write out a plan as I make my way around the cavern, taking note of what supplies we need to find, and in turn figuring out the best way to get those supplies.

"Hey, Rose?" I look up to see Amethyst walking over to me. I quickly save my plans and close the screen.

"Yeah, what's up?" I ask as she sits down beside me. "Got something on your mind?"

"Yeah," she says. "I've sort of fallen into the leadership role here, since I'm the oldest and all. And that's fine for now, but we're going to need to find a real leader. We need to find Garnet."

"Garnet?" I echo, my brain trying to understand. "As in, original crystal gem Garnet? I thought she disappeared like, 4000 years ago."

"4620, actually," Amethyst corrects me. "And that's true. But only to most people. She told me, if I ever needed to find her, to use this map." She pulls an ancient piece of paper from her pocket. "I've already had to copy it over many times, so it may not be quite accurate, but it's a start."

I look at the paper, intrigued. It's a fairly simple map of the area around here, not completely accurate of course- it's been thousands of years, after all. But the majority is the same, and one point is marked with a red X.

"That's where we start," I say, pointing at it. "Looks to be a few miles off in the forest, away from the city. Good. And it's right on top of… a cave entrance? Doesn't connect to the caves here, as far as I can tell."

"Huh," she looks a bit closer. "So that's what the symbols mean."

"We should go as soon as possible," I say. "You, me, and Li'l Rose."

"Why her?" she indicates the pink gem, who hasn't said a word the whole time.

"Because we don't know what we're going to run into on the way, and she's one of the best fighters I've ever seen," I declare. Then, leaning closer, I whisper "and I don't really want to leave her here alone."

Amethyst nods. "Right. Give me… an hour? Yeah, that's good. I'll get everything as organized as it'll get, for now."

"Alright. See you then," I say, waving as she takes off through the crowd.

I sigh and add the mission to my planning sheet. Now I have to deal with all the rest of this stuff…

After a long hour of mainly talking, I've sent off three different groups to retrieve various things from the surface. Food and water, mostly, with instructions to keep an eye out for anything that could be useful to us. I meet Amethyst by the exit, and I can't help but giggle at her outfit.

"What?" she says, smiling.

"You're wearing a fanny pack. Those things haven't been used since the 2030s!"

"Hey, it's retro-stylistic, alright?" she says playfully. "It's also very convenient for storing things like thousand-year-old maps."

"Can we go already?" Li'l Rose asks, jumping up and down in her impatience.

"Alright, alright," I laugh. She seems so childish sometimes, I almost forget she's thousands of years old. Amethyst too, but in different ways.

Activating the light on my shoulder pad, I lead the way up the dark tunnel to the surface. The bright light blinds me at first, but we adjust fairly quickly.

"Right. If I remember correctly, it should be a few miles northeast of here," I say, pointing in the general direction. I have a pretty good internal compass.

"That sounds about right," Amethyst agrees, checking her map. "Right next to a set of cliffs. If its even accurate anymore, which it's probably not."

"I'll go first," Li'l Rose volunteers. I nod, letting her lead the way.

We cut through many miles of dense forest, plowing through grass and thickets alike. I gather quite an array of scratches, but I don't complain. I've had far worse.

Maybe a mile and a half in, we come to a steep drop that wasn't indicated on the map. Created by a tectonic shift, no doubt.

"Minor setback. We can make it," Amethyst says, crouching at the edge. "I'll let you down first, Rose, and then take Li'l Rose with me."

"But how…?" My question is answered when she summons a whip and wraps the end around my waist.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," she says with a smile. Then I get pushed off the edge.

"Why do these things always happen to me!" I scream, clutching the rope tightly. I stop just a few feet above the ground and quickly release myself, breathing hard from the adrenaline. Amethyst easily slides down the slope with Li'l Rose riding on her back, jumping from foothold to foothold like there's nothing to it.

"Never do that again," I say when they reach the bottom. Amethyst grins at me.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Rose, did you see that?" Li'l Rose squeaks as we resume walking. "How she was just like, jump-jump-jump and boom! All the way down!"

"Yes, li'l rose," I say with a smile. I lift her over a fallen tree and keep walking.

"We're here," Amethyst says some time later. A rather ominous cave is just in front of us, one of many in a cliffside. But this is the only one large enough to stand up in.

"I'll go," I say when I see Li'l Rose's face. "Don't worry." I activate my light and go in. A message in plain english is written on the wall. "C'mon in, it's fine. You'll wanna see this."

The message reads, _Amethyst. If you're reading this, then you're trying to find me. I suppose it's too late now, but I must ask you to turn back. I don't want to be found._

 _I know you won't listen. So follow these instructions to find me: Follow the river until the falls, then turn left and look for the red peak. I'll be in the caldera._

 _Garnet._

"At least she didn't make a riddle of it," Amethyst says at almost the exact time I'm done reading it. "What's a caldera?"

"It's a volcanic crater," I say automatically. "Generally left by an extinct volcano, long after it erupts. A lot of them turn into lakes."

"Red peak?" Li'l Rose looks confused. "Is there anything like that around here?"

"I don't know," I reply. "This is the farthest I've ever been from- from home." My voice cracks a little.

"We should keep moving," Amethyst says quietly. "The river isn't that far from here."

I blink to dry my eyes. "Right. Let's go."

Garnet's instructions are actually dead-on, despite being thousands of years old. The river leads to a waterfall, and as we follow the cliff to the left I spot a red mountain in the distance.

"It's more black than red," I note, looking at the peak in the distance. "Only the top is red."

"What causes that?" Li'l Rose asks, intrigued.

"Iron," I say. "The eruption, whenever it was, must've brought a lot of iron from beneath the surface. It hardened on the peak, and it's rusting."

"Rusting?"

"Becoming oxidized," I explain. She nods. We continue walking, and as we get closer I realise the peak is a lot smaller than I expected. I had chalked it up to distance, but it's much closer than I thought. We arrive at the base in less than half an hour, and the gentle slope isn't that hard of a climb, allowing us to make it up in less than 10 minutes.

I peek over the edge of the crater, looking into the basin. A small lake sits in the center, a strip of green around it contrasting the red rock beneath. What appears to be a wooden cabin not unlike my former home sits at the edge of the green, almost directly below us.

Amethyst is the first to go, walking down the slope with a sense of purpose. I follow her, Li'l Rose clinging tightly to my hand.

She knocks on the door, and for a few tense moments there's silence. Then it creaks open, revealing a tall gem whose hair brushes the top of the doorframe.

"Hey, Garnet," Amethyst says. I feel a little awkward, like I'm not supposed to be here. "Long time no see."

"Amethyst," she says in a monotone, her accent striking. "Why are you here."

"I need your help," she says.

"Why are they here," she points to me and Li'l Rose. I flinch under her gaze- not that I can see where she's looking with her visor.

"To help me explain things," she says. "Now are you gonna let us in or what?"

Garnet chuckles, surprising me. "Same old Amethyst. C'mon in, everyone."

I cautiously follow Amethyst through the door (literally dragging Li'l Rose after me) and look at the inside of the hut. It's rather bare, just a few wooden benches and a table. No kitchen, no bed, no bathroom- well, she is a gem. Two gems, in fact, as I recall.

"Look, Garnet, you know things on earth aren't the same as they used to be," Amethyst starts. The speech has begun. "But I'm finally finding a way to change that. We've got almost a thousand Loners hiding out in a cavern trying to make do without the rest of the world. We're trying to make a difference." She looks down at her hands. "And we need a real leader."

"I can't," Garnet says after a brief pause. "You know I can't go back there, Amethyst. These people, this new world- none of it is the same. I just feel like an outcast all over again."

"But it's different now," Amethyst says. "Sure, the city is the same, but we're taking an opportunity to make our own world. A new world!"

"And how many times will we have to do that, Amethyst?" She looks at the purple gem, almost certainly glaring. "We fought one war for freedom. We fought a second war to ensure it. Now you're asking me to lead another war for the earth? No."

"But-"

"No."

"If she can't convince you, maybe I can," I say. Garnet looks up, as though she's just remembered that I'm here. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. "My name is Rose. I have no family, no past. I'm a loner. I've had to provide for myself ever since I was a toddler, all because I didn't belong. I don't want to belong there.

But under the ground, where all the loners gather, I don't feel like an outcast anymore. It's a place where you can truly be yourself. Because everyone there is in the same boat. Shunned by society, prefering to keep to the shadows, everyone jumped at the idea of being able to live freely, on our own. We don't need technology. We don't need society. We're different, and proud of it."

A long moment of silence falls. Then Garnet gives a low chuckle.

"I wonder if your name is a coincidence or not. You remind me of Rose Quartz. Of Steven." She looks down. "I miss Steven. Does he even remember us?"

"Of course he does," Amethyst says. "He probably thinks about us all the time. You know he refused to let them tear down the temple, even though they were trying to leave the earth in peace? He kept Rose's garden safe, too. But I never see him. He's ruling the world now, after all."

"If Rose could see him now…" she shakes her head. "No. I can't go. I just can't."

"Even after everything?" I can't hide my outrage. "Yes, the world is different now. That doesn't mean you should run from it!"

"I can't go back."

"I know how you feel," Li'l Rose surprises all of us by cutting in. "It feels like everything's changed in a blink of an eye. For you, it's the earth, and their culture. For me, it's my whole life. I missed 10,000 years while stuck in a bubble, and when I was finally found and released, I had no idea where I was. Or how I ended up bubbled in the first place. You think this is bad? All of my friends are dead!" Her voice echoes in the small space, tears running down her cheeks. "You know how many of my closest friends I saw shattered before my eyes? Do you know how hard it was to stand by and do nothing? Do you know how different everything is now?"

"Of course I know!" Garnet's voice is almost at shouting level. I take a step back as she rises to her feet. "Not a single day goes by when I don't think about what the diamonds did to us. I never stop remembering, and that's why I can't go back." She reaches up to her face, and her visor vanishes, revealing three eyes, all different colors. "It would only make the pain worse. If I stay here long enough, maybe one day I'll forget."

"You can't solve problems by running from them," I say, the truth finally dawning on me. "You're afraid of what they'll think. Of what'll happen. You're afraid that you've been forgotten."

"I-" she looks completely shocked. I press on.

"You haven't been forgotten. Any of you. The crystal gems are the greatest legends of our world! And here I've met two of them in less than a week. How crazy is that?" I shake my head, smiling. "You haven't been forgotten. And now we need you all more than ever." I touch my right shoulder, activating the light in the red star. "We still wear stars as a sign of freedom. We still look at the night sky and remember all the battles for this planet. And we still look for a sign of hope. I found hope. I found her." I lift Li'l Rose onto the table. "Do you recognise her? Do you know?"

"Know what?"

"I'm a Rose Quartz," she says, her arms spread open. "I'm not your rose. I've heard the stories, of her and steven. I know I don't come close. But I knew her, before the rebellion began. Her hole was just below mine, in the kindergarten. I was small, and she was large. And you know what she said to me?"

Tears are streaming down Garnet's face. I find myself a little teary, as well, and Amethyst looks somewhere between bewildered and crying.

"She said, 'Look at you. Someone like you will do great things someday. Small isn't weak, you know. If anything, small is strong.' I remembered her words every time I was called weak for my size, or when I felt like I wasn't strong enough. To this day, they give me strength." She looks down, her voice turning soft. "Garnet, we need a real leader. You can be the one to give us strength."

Silence. It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop- or a drop of water, as it happens to be, falling in a steady stream off the roof outside.

"How can I say no to that?" Garnet finally agrees.

"Yes!" Amethyst fist-pumps the air. "I knew it!"

"I'll have you know the probability was less than 1%," Garnet says with a smile, flashing her visor back on. "Show me to this underground base of yours. The sooner we start, the better."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

 **Author's note: a bit shorter than usual, but important all the same. Thanks for all the reviews! Just to be clear, I am being deliberately vague about the events of the 2nd gem war because I have a prequel planned which will explore that. Anyway, enjoy!**

It takes a full week for Amber to realise something's wrong. A full week of me carefully hiding my emotions from her, the first time I've ever had to, before my facade breaks.

 _Nora? What's wrong?_ We're sitting beside the lake on Saturday morning. I was supposed to be training, but something about being back here reminds me of Rose.

 _I'm fine,_ I try to reassure her, but my tear-stained face gives me away.

 _Is it about Rose?_ I'd shared most of my memories from that day with her, excluding my emotional-ness.

 _Stop asking! It only makes it worse!_ I curl up in a ball, trying to shut out the world. I can't stop thinking about it, all those people who felt like they didn't belong. Who couldn't even get proper care because they were different. And Rose, and Li'l Rose. For some reason, they felt so much more open than any of my city friends. I can't put my finger on it.

Maybe it's something about the Loners. Somehow, they seem to parallel what I know of the original Crystal Gems. Cast out by society, trying to make their own world. Will there be a third war?

I wish I could help them. I really do. But there's nothing I can do. I hate it.

"Nora? Nora!" Amber is almost shouting at me. I'm surprised that she's resorted to actual speech.

"Go away," I sob, burying my face in my knees. She backs away, shocked.

"You blocked me out," she murmurs. Then she turns and runs.

I don't watch as she runs away from me. I don't think about where she might be going. And then she's gone, and I'm alone for the second time in a week.

This time, I'm grateful for it.

I stay there for a long time, staring at the water. Eventually I start to get hungry, but I stay. It's only when it starts to get dark, and I'm shivering in the nighttime chill that I finally stand, stretching to ease the cramps that come from not moving all day. I slowly walk home, ignoring the fact that Amber isn't in her hammock when I open the door to my room, and the instant I lie down I'm asleep.

I'm standing in the cavern, atop the dome, looking down at hundreds of faces. Help us, they say. Save us.

"I can't!" I scream, the humans and gems unwavering. "I tried to help, but I just can't!"

My surroundings change, and I'm back in the clearing with Rose's house. Rose walks out of the door, and the house starts to crumble.

"Not all of us have a family to go back to," her words echo in my mind, haunting me even in my dreams. I see her falling down the crevice, see her trying to activate an airbag, see her bleeding out on the ground. I see Li'l Rose caught in an earthquake, her gem cracked and defenseless.

"Nora," A voice whispers from behind me. My surroundings turn black, and I turn around to see Amber behind me. "You abandoned me."

"No!" I scream, and the dreamscape shatters.

I wake up in my dark room, sitting up so abruptly I nearly fall out of bed. I take a deep breath. Just a dream. It was just a dream. The clock says it's 1 in the morning, so I try to go back to sleep.

I don't succeed.

I don't see Amber for all of sunday, and it's not like I'm trying to find her. On monday, I catch a glimpse of her in the hall before class, but that's all.

Throughout the entire day, I start feeling worse and worse. I can't stop thinking about my dream on saturday. Was she really there? Or was it just my imagination?

Amber's always been there for me. I spent a day without her, and it was torture. So why am I pushing her away now?

At lunchtime, I sit by myself in a corner, refusing to talk to anyone. I'm so deep in my self-dug hole I don't even notice when my food turns cold.

I have to do something. I can't keep avoiding her forever. I quickly glance around the cafeteria- almost everyone else has gone outside for recess, leaving only the weirder kids who prefer to stay inside. I can't really blame them, it's boiling hot outside.

I lean back against the wall and take a deep breath. Checking one more time to make sure no one is watching me, I close my eyes and reach out to Amber.

 _Nora?_ Her voice is hesitant, as if she doesn't quite believe it. _Is that you?_

 _Yeah,_ I say, and I can feel her immediate relief. We don't talk beyond that, but it's comforting to feel her presence again.

End of the school day. Amber meets me outside, like every afternoon. She lets me lead the way, not asking where we're going. I'm glad she doesn't.

The trip seems so much quicker now. Past the abandoned mine entrance, into the woods and along the small path. It's slowly being reclaimed by the forest, hardly ever used. We emerge in a clearing, a pile of wood and metal all that's left of Rose's house.

The ground is whole again. No crack, no nothing. It's as though none of it ever happened. I find myself wandering into the ruins of Rose's house, looking at what must've been a years worth of work, torn down in an instant by the force of nature.

Then, in the ruins of the dining room, is a photograph. A picture of baby rose, in the arms of a smiling woman. Even then, her hair was bright red. I wonder what Rose thought of them. Why she was abandoned.

Another picture, a remarkably good pencil sketch. A younger version of rose, standing in front of her finished house. She couldn't have been more than 9. Even then she had that weird shoulder thing- where did she get it?

As I continue searching, I find another picture, half finished- it's her, standing in front of a group of gems. I recognize Jasper from the cavern, but not any of the others. Loners.

I start to cry. How could I have been so stupid? I failed her. I just walked away when I could've helped. Now I don't know what to do.

 _It's okay,_ I feel Amber's arms around me, comforting me as I sob. _It'll be okay. I'm sure Rose and the others are doing just fine. You don't need to blame yourself._

 _But I could've done more._

 _You can't change the past, but the future is still ahead,_ she quotes.

I rub my eyes, wiping away the tears. _I wish I could see them again._

 _Then let's go,_ she stands, offering her hand. _We know where the entrance is. All we have to do is go ask._

 _You're right,_ I say, taking her hand and standing. _You're always right. Why didn't I think of that?_

 _Don't worry,_ she says. _We'll find them._

The entrance to the loners' cavern is less than a mile's hike through the forest from the clearing, a cave in the side of a hill. Two gems stand guard on either side of the entrance, eyeing us warily as we approach.

"Never seen them two before," one guard says to the other.

"Me either," the 2nd guard says. We stop just in front of the door.

"We're looking for Rose," I say, trying to glance down the cave. The tunnel is more well-lit now, but it turns and bends so much I can barely see down any of it.

"Which one?" the first guard laughs. "They're both out on a mission. If I were you, I'd scram before one of the less forgiving folks comes and sees theres city folk about."

 _Clearly we're not wanted here,_ Amber says. I give the guards a glare before we turn back to the forest.

 _I can't believe them!_ I want to scream as soon as we're out of earshot, but i keep my speech silent. _Out on a mission? What mission? What if something happens to them?_

 _Calm down,_ she says, although she's not all that calm herself. _I'm sure they're fine. But you know as well as I do that we don't belong with them. Our home is still the city, and that's not going to change anytime soon._

 _I just wish there was something we could do,_ I say, my hand brushing against each tree as we pass them. _Some way to change, something different._

 _I know,_ she agrees. We're passing through rose's clearing, and I try to avoid looking at the debris. _But we're really just kids. What could we do?_

 _What couldn't we do?_ I retort. _Look at everything Rose did, and she's our same age._

 _Rose is different._

 _I know,_ I slump in defeat. _I shouldn't worry about her. She doesn't need our help._

 _Let's go home,_ Amber says gently. We're back at the edge of the city, and I let her lead the way through the familiar streets. Together, we're going home.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

 **Author's note: Sorry this chapter was late! School's getting crazy now we're at the end of the year, so I have had zero time to write. I've been writing all weekend to make up for it… please don't hate me. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

"It should be around… here," Amethyst says, finally leading us into the clearing around the entrance to the cavern. Two tall gems are guarding the entrance, recognizing us on sight.

"Oh good, you're back!" the one on the left says. "Who's that?" she's referring to Garnet.

"You'll know soon enough," Amethyst says evasively.

"Hey rose, someone was here looking for you," the other gem says as we enter the tunnel. I stop.

"Who?"

"Some city girl and an Amber," she tells me. "They left when we told them you weren't here."

"Of course," I murmur. "If they ever come back, send them down to meet me."

"I'll keep an eye out," she promises, but I can tell she's confused. I don't dwell on it. I have more pressing things to worry about.

I catch up with the others at the bottom of the tunnel, and I'm surprised by the amount of progress made in our absence. The cavern is much more well lit- I can see all the way to the dome. We walk through the lighted pathways, ignoring the whispers as we pass. We reach the dome, and Amethyst climbs to the top.

"Everyone!" she shouts, and her voice echoes across the chamber. All around us, people look up at her. "I've brought someone here who I'd like you all to meet. Now look," she pushes her hair out of her face. "I'm a terrible leader. We all know that. So I've found someone better to take my place."

Whispers run through the crowd, and I smile. They have no clue what they're in for. I watch, smiling, as Garnet leaps to the top of the dome with ease.

"Hello, everyone," she says somewhat awkwardly. "As you might have guessed, I am Garnet. It seems that I have been drafted as a leader." A ripple of laughter runs through the crowd. "It was very unlikely that I'd end up here. Less likely still that I'd agree to help. But here I am, and I'm going to do everything I can to help everyone here make a new life beyond the boundaries of society."

A cheer erupts, and Garnet waves before sliding down the dome to land beside me. "Well, that went better than expected," she says.

"You did great!" Li'l Rose tells her, smiling.

"Definitely," I agree. "Well, oh great esteemed leader, what should we do first?"

And so it begins. Having Garnet as our leader really got our little colony started, and it seems like everything changes overnight. She uses what she can of the system Amethyst put in place, although a lot is re-organized. Soon there are papers everywhere- don't ask me where they're from- with sign-up sheets, shift rosters, and everything you'd need to know. A message board is set up beside the dome, which has become a sort of central hub for the cavern. Surface missions are a vital part of our survival- humans need to eat, after all. I still lead that aspect of our makeshift government, and I've started taking on some missions myself- well, with me and Li'l Rose.

Every day that gem finds a way to surprise me. One minute she's a happy, bubbly ball of energy, the next she's quietly curled up into a ball, refusing to talk to anyone. I try to help, but she won't even talk to me about it.

We're on a scavenging mission in early June. I'm trying to find some scrap metal, parts we can use. We haven't exactly been very successful. As I push my way through a thicket, I suddenly hear a noise behind us.

I whip around to see a mountain lion, crouched at the edge of the brambles, growling threateningly. Li'l Rose hides behind me, afraid. I stay perfectly still, my left hand on my sword.

The beast charges, and I dodge to the side, Li'l Rose following suit. I draw my sword, and although I'm reluctant to hurt a wild animal, I know I have no choice.

I nearly trip over Li'l Rose when she suddenly freezes, arms hanging limp, a blank expression on her face. "Oh no, not now…" I mutter. I scoop her up under my right arm and run, trying to get her out of harm's way. But the feline follows, and I finally end up throwing the small gem to the side so I'm free to fight.

I catch the cougar in the side as it passes, my blade raking along it. It goes down surprisingly easily- then again, I shouldn't be surprised. It's not dead, just wounded- and while a part of me wants to take pity on it, I know from experience that life doesn't work like that. I cut off it's head and sling the corpse over my shoulder. I'm not one to waste resources.

Then I hear a sound from behind me. A tiny sound that I shouldn't have picked up on, but I do. I turn around to find three little puma cubs, mewling up at me, and they look so cute I can't resist. I abandon the corpse of what must've been their mother to scoop the cubs into my arms. They don't resist- in fact, they cuddle up against me, and the cuteness is almost to much to bear. Then I remember why we're here.

"Rose! Li'l Rose!" I shout, walking in the direction of where I left her. She's sitting on the ground, hunched over, halfway inside a bush. "Oh, thank the stars. Are you okay?" I ask, sitting down beside her.

"I remember," she says quietly. I go completely still, the cubs squirming in my arms. "I remember what happened to me."

"Can you tell me?" I ask quietly. A cricket chirps somewhere in the background.

"It was so long ago-" she stops, tries again. "I was working in pink diamond's zoo. There were humans there, dozens of them. I'd just finished my shift when word came in- when the word came in that she'd been shattered."

"Pink diamond?" Everyone knew about that old story. Personally, I don't think it's true.

"Yes. They said… they said a Rose Quartz had done it. The rebellion leader. So all of us… they bubbled us all. Send in a bunch of Amethysts to take our place. I went small and hid myself, trying to survive. But they found me, hiding in the zoo with the humans. And I was sentenced to the same fate of the others. I still don't know how I ended up on earth, but I remember my old life. My friends."

I sit there in silence for a moment before I finally respond. "Tell me, this zoo- was it within the Milky Way galaxy?"

"Yes, of course," she says, surprised. "They couldn't take the humans too far in spaceflight, their organic bodies can't handle it for very long."

"Then they're under the Crystal Gems' protection," I tell her, smiling. "I told you they got the whole Milky Way, didn't I? They're probably still there, waiting."

"We need to go," She stands up. "We have to go, we have to help them! You humans have spaceflight, right? Here on Earth?"

"Humans haven't developed anything that can get beyond the solar system," I explain. "But there's still some old gem ships that could make it far enough. I think the best one left is the Sun Incinerator."

"Perfect." I've never seen her this calculated. "We'll take the ship, go find the rest of the Rose Quartz gems, bring them back to Earth. Maybe then she'll forgive me."

"She who?" I stand as well, careful of the cubs. Li'l Rose stops in her tracks.

"I don't remember," she says. "Why can't I remember! I know I should remember her, it's important! WHY!" She pounds both hands into the ground.

"Li'l Rose… please, we'll find her. We'll find all of them. But we can't go now," I say, trying to make sense of her mood. She used to be like a child- now she acts like a teen. "We have responsibilities here, too. People are counting on us. All the loners, we have to be there for them."

"No, you do. I barely do anything. I'm just little rose, Rose's shadow," she says bitterly. "They don't need me."

"Of course we need you!" I kneel beside her. Everything keeps changing, from each moment to the next. "I couldn't do all these missions without you. You're one of our greatest fighters."

"There are gems with thousands of years more experience than me," she says.

"And humans with more experience than me," I say. I gently place a cougar cub on her lap. "I killed their mother, defending us. So now I'm going to take care of them."

"They're so cute," she softens, stroking the cub. It purrs gently, and her face lights up. "That's very noble of you."

"Don't make me lose my modesty," I joke. "Rose, we need you here. I need you here with me. Let's go home, and let's give these cubs a place to stay."

Rose carries the abandoned corpse back to the cavern, while I take the cubs. They all have slightly varying shades of fur, and one of them is completely white. I've dubbed them Crystal, and they're riding on top of my head. I don't mind. The other two cubs, whose fur are normal brown, I name Tot (for their playfulness) and Sigil, because she has a weird dark patch of fur on her back that almost looks like a star.

When we arrive at the cave, I'm glad to see that Jasper is guarding the entrance, along with Cobalt. She doesn't look twice as we drag the corpse down the tunnel, and then through the cavern to the food-ration people. We let them deal with it, and Rose takes Tot to carry as we make our way over to what you could call my 'bedroom'. It's just a box beside a bundle of blankets, but it's ours.

"What do these creatures eat?" Li'l Rose asks, looking at the cubs curiously.

"At this age, milk," I say. "They're less than two months old, but very lively. Well fed. They'll be eating meat soon."

"How soon? Also, where do we get milk?" Li'l Rose asks. That makes me stop and think.

"We make it," I say. "It's a specific chemical compound, not that hard to recreate, if we know the formula. And cougar milk shouldn't be that hard to find…" I pull up my screen and start searching. Almost all information is accessible online, if you know where to look. "There. Simple as that. Now we just need the right ingredients. Orchid should know." Yep, simple as that.

And so life continues. I bury myself in my work, raising the cubs and bringing them along on missions when I can. It's funny- there's not nearly as much excitement in being the official 'army' of the Loners as you might expect. We're not at war with anyone, just trying to survive.

At the same time, I wonder why we're not at war. Why are we still living beneath the surface? I've seen everything that happens down here, and I know we can't stay underground forever. We're running dangerously low on crucial supplies, medical supplies, and while gems don't need to eat, humans definitely do. There's only so much you can get from scavenging.

A part of me thinks its my fault. I had a choice, and I know it. I could've gone back to the surface and tried to rebuild my old life, instead of staying here. I could've asked Nora and Amber to stay, and they could've helped us build a bridge. It's like they say- In times of need, the foolish build walls, while the wise build bridges. We've walled ourselves off in a cavern, and what for?

What is this all for?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Yes, this chapter is extremely late. I could blame this on a lot of things- end-of-school insanity, getting caught up in other projects, but the greatest culprit is and always will be writer's block. So, here's a longer, plot-filled chapter to make up for the wait.**

It's funny, how quickly things go back to normal. To anyone else, it would seem like nothing had ever happened.

But not to us. Me and Amber, we don't forget. I won't let myself forget. I think about Rose every time we go to the lake after school, remember how casually she carried a sword on her back, just in case. I remember Li'l Rose when I see signs for the festival, thinking of how she's never seen anything like it, and probably never will.

It's June, and school is nearly over. Only one more week to go. So of course, on our last real friday, we have to take a test.

It's not a normal test, where you solve problems or read passages. No, this is a power test.

The entirety of 6th grade gathers in the gym, and then the headmasters step forward. First, a pitch-black gem, the sort you couldn't see in the shadows. Then a tall, dark-skinned man, who I know only by reputation.

"Hello, everyone," the man speaks. "Today is your first annual test. I'm sure you're all quite nervous, so let me put you at ease. This test is not going to affect your grade or your future. It's simply a part of our scientific studies."

A ripple of whispers runs through the crowd. I glance over at Amber, standing with the rest of the gems. _Yeah, I doubt it,_ I tell her.

 _Just wait,_ she says. _There's more._

"Right. Everyone, you'll be in homeroom groups. Becca and Peridot's homerooms, over there." I watch as two groups, one of gems and one of humans, make their way over. I think I know what's going on.

"Valia and Moonstone's homerooms, there." I hurriedly walk over to my group, smiling when Amber comes to join me.

 _I'm starting to guess what sort of test this is,_ she says.

 _Yeah. I just hope we don't do horribly._

I listen, increasingly confused, to the instructions. Find your partner. Line up, double-file. Outside we go. We stand in two lines outside, waiting for our turn. It's reverse-alphabetical by gem, so of course we go last.

We're not allowed to watch the tests. We wait while whoever's turn it is go around the side of the building, wait until the teachers return for the next pair. So it goes on, until our turn.

"Amber and Nora!" Valia calls. We stand- not like it could be anyone else, could it- and walk over.

"Right. Sorry to make you wait so long," moonstone says apologetically. "Right. Amber, amber… Ah. Phytokinesis."

"Phyto-what?" she asks.

"Plant powers."

"Right. I knew that." Her cheeks turn a darker shade of orange as she blushes.

"Have you two practiced channeling?" Valia asks.

"Yes," I reply. I think I know what she's talking about.

"Alright. Amber, demonstrate your ability."  
 _Don't go overboard,_ I warn her. She nods and bends down to touch a small dandelion growing in the grass. It begins to enlarge, reaching nearly double my height before she stops.

"Good," Moonstone says. "Now let Nora try."

We nod in unison. Amber closes her eyes, and I feel her connection stronger than ever. I reach out to a nearby tree and bend the branches, making them grow at my will. When I'm done, a perfect spiral staircase made of branches is wrapping around the tree.

"Well done," Valia says, surprised. "Well, that's everything. Head to the auditorium," she instructs.

The big auditorium doors close behind us as soon as Amber and I walk in. I guess we were literally last. We take the last empty seats in the back and wait.

The black gem comes onstage. "Good job, everyone. Just a quick reminder- please don't share the contents of this test with anyone in lower grades, it would compromise the experiment. Blah blah blah…" I start tuning them out. Teachers do like to drone on and on and on, don't they.

Amber sends me a picture of the gem with a derpy face. I stifle a giggle.

Suddenly, an alarm starts blaring just as the ground begins to shake. The black gem interrupts her own lecture long enough to shout "Take cover!" before the building comes down around us.

It takes me a moment to get my bearings. I can barely see, and I can barely move. My left leg is trapped under an iron beam, and I realise only now that I'm holding both arms over my head, protecting myself from the torrent of bricks. I'm facedown on the floor, with barely enough room to breathe.

 _Amber!_ I call out instinctively. It takes a moment to get a response.

 _I'm okay,_ she says. _Bruised, maybe, but okay. Hang on._ I wait, anxious, anticipating. Then the weight of the bricks is slowly but surely removed, and I crane my neck to look up at Amber.

 _Are you okay?_ She asks. _Oh, stars, I'm never going to be able to move that._ She's looking at the beam, the iron beam that has me trapped.

 _Sure you can,_ I say firmly. My leg's gone numb, I can't feel it. _I know you can._

She takes a deep breath. Tiny plants start sprouting all around me, growing and weaving themselves into a tiny army. They scuttle across the floor, roots for legs, and together lift the massive beam. I scramble forwards, and they drop it back to the ground.

 _Oh, that doesn't look good,_ I muse, looking at my leg. A huge gash runs down the side, and I'm bleeding pretty bad. I don't dare try to move it.

 _We need to get you out of here._ Amber says, concerned.

"Help," A small voice. I turn. Only now do I see the remnants of the school, rubble everywhere, poofed gems in plenty. I see people everywhere, trapped under the bricks.

 _We need to help them first._

 _No, no no, it's too much, I can't-_ Amber suddenly collapses.

 _Amber!_ I reach over, drag myself across the floor, my leg trailing behind. I put my arms around her, and she's trembling. _Amber?  
It's all too much… _she's crying sobbing, tears falling on the ground. _I c-could've lost you._

 _It's okay, Amber. We're okay,_ I try to comfort her to no avail. _I'm here for you._ I pause. _You're always the one who's there for me. Stars, I've been such a jerk lately. I took you for granted. You deserve better._

 _No… it's my fault, it's always my fault…_ she gestures wildly. _They're all trapped here, it's all my fault._

 _None of this is your fault!_ I mentally shout. "Listen to me, Amber," I whisper aloud. "It was an earthquake. An accident. We can't change the past, but we can make the future."

 _...okay,_ she says unsteadily.

 _Okay?_

 _I'm okay._

You know, I thought life had run out of surprises.

A bright flash of light shines for a single instant, and suddenly a very different figure is sitting in the middle of the rubble.

 _Whoa. Did we just…?_

 _Yeah. Wow._

I look down at myself. Amber's dress, Nora's shoes. I reach around to feel the gem on my back- it's real. I'm real. I'm here.

What do I call myself? Namber? Ambora? I kinda like that. Ambora.

I stand, wobbling a little at first, then steadying. Funny- my leg's completely fine.

 _Make the future._

So I do. I find myself stronger than I've ever been, able to lift huge loads of bricks and metal beams with ease. I find every single human in the school, most of them unconscious, all of them somewhat injured. The conscious ones find the gems of their partners, and I clear a path through the rubble towards the street.

Somehow, the rest of the city is pretty much fine, which doesn't seem right somehow. Pretty much all of the rubble from the school is cleared- I've counted the people. Three times. And yet somehow I'm still startled when I hear a voice behind me.

"Well, this was unexpected."

I turn around. Valia is standing there, Moonstone's gem clutched to her chest. She looks up at me, intrigued. "You were able to fuse. I don't think anyone your age has."  
I shrug. "I guess I'm special."

"You don't know how much."

 _Special._ It's a strange word. _Special_ means _different, but in a good way._ Special means powerful, and strong.

Special means I can make a difference.

I remember falling, remember Amber sacrificing herself without a second thought. Remember the dark cavern, so many people in one space, yet they don't come close to filling it. Trapped in the dark, unwilling to venture out.

"I can make a difference," I whisper.

"You okay?" Valia asks, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," I murmur. "Did we find everyone?"

"I think so," she replies. "You took a headcount?"  
"Three times." I look out at the city. "How come everything else is fine?"

"Because it wasn't an earthquake," she says. "It was a bomb."

"A bomb?"

She nods. "Planted underneath the school, no doubt."

"Who would do something like that?" I wonder, ignoring the obvious.

"Someone with no empathy," she says. "Someone who doesn't care if we all die."

"Why here? Why not the capital?"

"They're trying to send a message."

I shake my head and walk away. I don't care where I'm going. Somehow, I end up at the lake.

 _It can't possibly be the Loners. Rose wouldn't let them. They're not heartless!_

 _But what if…_

 _No. I can't believe it._

 _It wasn't them. It can't be._

 _Don't you go all backwards!_

A flash of light.

"Ow," I mutter, wincing as I fall on the hard stone. My leg is throbbing, no longer bleeding but still painful. _You okay?_

 _Are_ _you_ _okay? Your leg…_ Amber makes her way over to me.

 _I'll be fine,_ I reassure her, even though I'm really not.

 _I can't believe it. We fused!_

 _We did. That was awesome,_ I admit.

I look up at the sky, the sun just beginning to set. There's still time. _We need to find Rose. And this time, we won't let them turn us away,_ Amber literally echoes my thoughts.

 _Yeah, duh. Little help here?_ Amber pulls me to my feet, and while it hurts to walk on my bad leg, I can sort of hop. Amber, however, is clearly having none of that, and puts my arm over her shoulders, supporting me. We head out together, forgetting everything but our goal. Nothing matters more now that finding Rose.

It's slow going, through the forest, but I refuse to let Amber carry me. She's already done so much, and I feel like I need to prove myself. It's maybe an hour past sunset when we finally make it to the cave entrance.

When we arrive, I recognize Jasper as one of the guards. _Oh good, that makes things easier,_ I remark to Amber. She doesn't need context.

"Oh. It's you," Jasper says tonelessly as we approach. "Rose wanted to talk to you."

"She did?" Can it be a coincidence?

"But she's not here right now, and unfortunately I can't let you in."

"Aw, what?" Amber pouts.

"She went off scavenging with Li'l Rose."

 _Then we'll go find her,_ I tell Amber. "Right. Well, thanks," I say to Jasper before we turn and leave, me trying my best not to limp. _Any ideas?_

 _Yes, actually. Follow me,_ she says ironically, since I pretty much have no choice. We wind our way through the woods, eventually emerging in a too-familiar clearing. Parts of the garden are still standing, but there is still a pile of rubble where Rose's house once was, two figures sitting beside it. I immediately recognise the two by their respectively red and white hair.

"I just… god, this is stupid," I hear Rose say. It feels wrong to intrude on their moment, so we hold back for a bit.

"It's not stupid. This was your home," Li'l Rose replies. She definitely wasn't this mature before.

"I know but… it's gone. All my work. The only thing left is this stupid photo," she waves a piece of paper wildly in the air. Oh, no. "I didn't even know my parents. It's ironic, isn't it?"

"I don't really understand irony."

"Yeah, you wouldn't," she's not sarcastic. I take the brief pause as an opportunity.

"Rose?" I call out, limping into the clearing with Amber at my side.

"Huh? Who is it?" she immediately jumps to her feet, but relaxes when she sees us. "Oh, just you. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Amber says as Li'l Rose gets to her feet.

"Why?"

"We're here to help," I state simply. "And to ask for your help in return."

Rose's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline. "Okay, now I'm intrigued," she says.

"Someone set off a bomb at the school," Amber says bluntly. "We barely got everyone out alive."

"Wait, back up. You two?"

"Yes," I say, leaving out the details. That's a bombshell for a later date. "Do you know anything about this?"

"You think we did this." It's a statement, not a question.

"Not necessarily," Amber says, treading lightly. "But there aren't exactly a surplus of society-defying groups on Earth."

"I assume this is what you wanted my help with," she says calmly. "For the record, we're a bit too busy trying to survive to terrorize the populous."

"Well, that's the other reason why we're here," I say. This idea is only really coming to me now, but I know it's perfect. "Tell me, why are you all holed up underground?"  
"For safety. A place to stay, separate from society," Li'l Rose chimes in, as though it's obvious.

"Right. But why do you have to stay there?" I continue. I sense Amber is catching onto my idea. "You can reclaim the surface, you can stage your own rebellion! And we'll help you," I squeeze Amber's shoulder a little tighter.

"When is rebellion ever a good idea?" Rose retaliates. "Certainly not now. We've got enough on our hands caring for the human population. There's a reason I'm head of surface missions. Everything else goes on beneath the surface."

"Wait, so you're like, a leader?" Amber says it before I can.

"More like a general. Look, I don't want your help. Thanks, but no thanks. I've got enough on my plate as it is. C'mon," she beckons Li'l Rose to follow her, and they start to leave. I guess I'll have to play my final card.

"Rose, did you ever wonder who your parents were?"

That makes her stop dead in her tracks. "What are you talking about?" Her voice is carefully controlled.

"I saw the photo," I say, taking a step forward, on my own, leaving Amber to follow wordlessly. "I thought I recognised them from somewhere. So I did a little research." I activate the screen on my watch, and the projection shimmers in the air between us. "I couldn't find their names, but I do know that they must be important, since I couldn't get any real information aside from the fact that they have records in the Archives."

"The Archives?" Now she's interested. "Are you saying you think we should break into the most secure place on the planet to find information that we don't even know exists just because you think I should know?" She laughs, and then she's howling in mirth, laughing uncontrollably. It takes a few minutes for her to regain her composure, and when she finally stands up she's wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm in."

"Wait, really?" Amber exclaims. "I thought it'd take a lot more convincing." I shoot her a brief glare.

"Hey, I've been waiting my whole life for even an inkling of truth," Rose retorts seriously. "If I can find out anything about my family, then I'm willing to take the risks."

"Don't forget me!" Li'l Rose adds. "You'll need all the help you can get."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I ask, looking around at their determined faces. "Let's go."

"One sec," Rose cuts me off. I try to hide my annoyance and fail miserably. She ignores it. I watch as she pulls out a whistle and blows into it. An impossibly high screech comes out, just at the edge of our hearing range.

Almost immediately, 3 puma cubs come running into the clearing. One of them-the completely white one- is carrying a dead rabbit in its mouth.

"Leave it here, Crystal," Rose tells the cub. They place it beside a tree with some reluctance. "Right. Let's go," Rose declares, easily lifting the cubs and placing one on each shoulder, Crystal on her head. I can't help but giggle. "What?"

"You look like a walking cat post," I admit, laughing. She smiles, giggling just a tiny bit.

"How come you never carry me?" Li'l Rose teases.

"You're perfectly capable of walking yourself," Rose replies, though she still smiles. It amazes me how well they get along, despite being loners.

It doesn't take long to reach the city, and no one really questions us as we make our way deeper into the center. They're all too busy dealing with the damage, I suppose. The whole way there, I refuse to let Amber help me walk, even though my leg still hurts. I need to be able to do something on my own.

The Archives is an inconspicuously small building in between the museum and the capitol. Only a few important people are allowed to enter- hybrids, mostly. People with power. So, logically, we need an alternate entrance.

"Every building has a weak spot," Rose says, looking at a projected screen over her arm. "And this one is no exception. It's just a slightly less obvious weak spot than normal." She gestures at the blueprints which she's somehow gotten access to (don't ask me how).

"It's a small basement window in the back of the building," Li'l Rose says, "too small for any adult to fit through. Fortunately, we're definitely not adults," she grins.

"Once we're in, we'll have to sneak past the guards to make it to the main room. No guards or cameras are allowed in there, so once we're in we're good. We'll worry about getting out later," Rose explains.

"So let's go," I say, eager to get moving. "We need to be out by sunrise."

"Why?" Li'l Rose asks.

"Because some people might start wondering where we are if we don't make it home in time," Amber explains. Both roses nod.

"Right, let's go." Rose leads the way, soundlessly opening the tiny window and slipping through. Li'l Rose goes after her, then Amber, and I go last. I land mostly on my good leg, shrugging off Amber's silent offer of help.

"This way," Rose whispers. I follow. Wait, since when did she become the leader? It was my idea. Oh, whatever.

We follow Rose, who is constantly looking at the projected blueprints, through the mostly-empty storage space, past a few crates, and around a corner to the stairs. I can hear someone pacing at the top.

"We need a distraction," Li'l Rose whispers. We're crouched at the bottom of the stairs, peering up at the slightly more lit ground floor, which is undoubtedly crawling with guards.

"Does anyone have something we can throw?" Rose asks, looking around.

"Easy," Amber says. With a brief flash of light, she pulls out her weapon- a slingshot.

Rose grins. "Perfect."

All four of us crawl up the stairs until we're right at the top, but still relatively hidden. Guards are everywhere- two at the front entrance, two beside the main room entrance, one on each of the other walls. That makes 6. Amber raises her slingshot and carefully aims, then fires a projectile at the wall above the entrance. It makes a sound just loud enough to draw the attention of the guards, who inevitably gravitate towards it. This is our chance.

Silently, carefully, we make our way across the room to the double doors which lead into the main Archives. They're locked, but Rose picks it easily in just seconds. Then we're inside, and Rose has locked the door behind us. We're in the clear.

I let out a long sigh of relief. "Okay, let's find these files."

The Archives is an archaic sort of storage system, but effective nonetheless. Thousands of printed paper files are stored here, for maximum security. After all, anyone can find a digital file if they're looking hard enough. But here, information is safe. Unless a quartet of extremely persistent children find a way in.

I start looking through the shelves, which are organised by category. I find Personal Files at the back of the room, and begin searching. Alphabetical by last name, each person has a box on the shelf, with their name and photo on it. I only look at the photos, comparing them with the digital file being projected from my watch. I'm about halfway down the row when I finally spot them.

Hannah and Jacob… Universe? Wait, what? The pictures match, though…

And there, just beside them, is a box with a picture of baby Rose, labeled Rose Universe. And another, for Lily Universe.

"Rose?" I call out softly, my voice echoing in the large room. "I found them."

Everyone joins me within a minute, and we're all staring at the boxes. Rose finally takes down Hannah's box and starts going through it.

"It's true," she whispers, staring at a piece of paper from the box. "I'm Rose Universe, granddaughter of Steven Universe."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

 **Author's Note: What's this, an update? So soon? Yeah, summer is really messing with my writing schedule. I figured, hey, I have a chapter done, why not post it for you guys? Anyway, I think my original schedule is pretty much out the window. I'll try and regain some regularity, but no promises.**

 **Also, I noticed a glaring inconsistency in the last chapter- I totally forgot that they had the cubs with them. I've tried to address that in this chapter, but I'm not sure if I handled it well.**

 **Well, that's enough for the author's note. Enjoy!**

I can't tear my eyes away from the paper, a simple genealogy. At the top, two couples- Steven Universe and Connie Universe, then two names I don't recognise. Below them, one couple- Hannah Universe and Jacob Universe. Below them, two sisters- Rose and Lily universe. That's me. I know it is. My photo is on the box beside Hannah's and Jacob's- I refuse to think of them as my parents.

The others are watching me silently. Nora and Amber step back a bit, while Li'l Rose just stands still. I ignore them, and pull out the box with my name on it.

There are only 3 things inside- a photo, a birth record, and a formal letter. I glance at the birth record- huh, my birthday's in September. For some reason I thought it was January. Then I take the letter and read it.

It's dated to 12 years ago, almost exactly. It's less of a letter, more of a report. It reads, "Rose Universe, age 3 months, has shown no signs of bonding. Further tests suggest the child suffers from Loner syndrome. Cure: none. Recommended course of action: Place in alternate schooling/foster care."

The paper starts to crumple in my clenched hands, and I force myself to relax so I can read the rest of it.

"Note: the twin sister of Rose Universe, named Lily Universe, has successfully bonded with a Jade. They are identical twins, showing that Loner syndrome is not genetic. Request: Allow Rose Universe to be kept for testing for a period of 1 year. Purpose of testing: To discover a cure for Loner Syndrome.

Signed: Jule (Peridot)."

Now I let myself crumple the paper, and drop it back into the box. It doesn't take much to put it all together. My parents gave me to a lab and let them do tests on me, and afterwards they put me in a foster home. I don't remember the lab, but some vague memories are coming back- a big brick building, a large dorm filled with other girls, climbing over a wall in the middle of the night and running into the woods. That's when my life began.

"Rose, are you okay?" I hear Li'l Rose ask gently. She places a hand on my side, the highest she can reach.

"I'll be fine," I say, lying through my teeth. "I just… I can't believe that…" I let out a sob. "They abandoned me!"

"I'd say there's probably an explanation, but there isn't," Nora says, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Whoever they are, you're still the same Rose. Although, I can't help but think you were somehow destined to rebel. You even have the perfect name," she smiles.

"Is that really all you can think about right now?" I snap at her. I instantly regret it, but I don't back down. "I always thought I was an orphan, somehow spared in whatever accident took my parents' lives. But now I know my parents are still out there, and they're absolute jerks!" I scream. "The only family I could possibly go to is my grandfather, who leads the society that I've been working against! Don't you understand? I'm going through a crisis here!"

Nora takes a step back, shock and fear registering on her face. "I didn't mean-"

"Rose," Li'l Rose says. "I know how you feel."

"At this point, I'm not surprised," I say, my rage still simmering but no longer boiling over.

"You told me that Pink Diamond was shattered by someone of my same cut. And you told me that the son of Rose Quartz now leads the world we walk on. Don't get me wrong, I never liked homeworld, but it still feels as though I- we were betrayed by one of our own sisters," she says. "Every day my memory gets a little clearer. I remember your Rose Quartz as one of my closest friends. She protected me whenever they picked on me for my size. But when I refused to join her, she turned her back on me. We never spoke again."

I realise she's crying, and so am I. I reach down and take her hand. She looks up, staring at me through her tears.

"If I really am the great-granddaughter of Rose Quartz, then I'm going to show everyone just how wrong their new society is. I'm going to make things right, one step at a time. And the first step," I say, standing tall and turning to face Nora and Amber, "Is getting you on our side."

"Us?" Amber asks, confused.

"Yes. If you can be there to show everyone that there are-" I cough. " 'normal' people who support us, we'll be all the more stronger. You were right. We aren't doing enough. And if I'm going to get revenge on the people who abandoned me, then I'm going to make sure the whole world notices."

"That's a speech all in itself," Nora remarks. "You've totally got the whole 'natural leader' thing going for you."

"Yeah?" I grin.

"Yeah," Amber agrees. "And you know how to listen to people, too. You don't try to be in control all the time, or put your opinions over those of others."

"And you never abandon someone in need," Li'l Rose adds. "I mean, you rescued the cubs after their mother died, because you felt bad for them." I'd forgotten about the cubs, to be honest. As if summoned by being mentioned, the three cubs jump down from the shelves and land on my head and shoulders, as if to say _We're with you, Rose._ I can't help but grin.

"Right. Now let's get out of here."

Getting out is a lot easier than getting in. Maybe it's just perspective, but it seems laughably easy when Amber shoots a pebble at a decoration in the corner, causing it to fall and break, which of course prompts investigation. We run down to the basement and out through the window, then through the back streets of the city until we make it back to the forest. Only then do we celebrate.

"We did it!" Nora cheers, jumping into the air, only to wince when she lands on her bad leg.

"Yeah we did!" Li'l Rose cheers. I smile.

"Thanks, Nora," I say. "Even if it turns out my parents are jerks, I'm still glad I know."

She smiles. "No problem." Then she trips on a root.

"Nora!" Amber catches her an inch from the ground. I can't help but admire their bond, for all that I'm supposed to hate them. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she says, then grimaces. "Stupid leg."

"You should let Orchid look at that," I remark, concerned. "She can probably help."

"I'm fine," she insists, then comically almost falls again, leaning on Amber for support. I raise one eyebrow. She sighs. "Okay, maybe not so fine. But it'll heal."

We walk the rest of the way back to the cavern, the guards letting us in without a second glance. I suddenly remember something when we reach the base of the tunnel, and check my screen for the time-

"Dammit," I mutter.

"What?" Nora asks.

"We're late for a meeting," Li'l Rose realises.

"Catch you guys later," I say quickly, and we take off running. Li'l Rose keeps up quite well, for someone her size. We make it to the dome in less than a minute.

"Took you long enough," Amethyst says as we arrive. "Where were you?"

"Out on the surface," Li'l Rose answers for me.

"Lost track of time," I add, taking my spot in the circle. "Where were we?"  
"We were just discussing our plans for the future," Garnet says in her classic monotone. "I believe Orchid was speaking."

"Right," Orchid says. "We have a total of 23 people unable to leave the sick bay. Most of them are not in critical condition, but we don't have an infinite amount of medicine. Our pain meds will run out, and then we'll have a lot of people completely out of commission from broken bones. We're running out of resources."

"We're having the same problem," A man who I recognise as the head of food rations adds. "No matter how much we try to scavenge, we're still using up more than we bring in."

"And the claustrophobia has started to set in," A gem adds, Sunstone if I remember correctly. "People are getting restless."

"So what do we do, Garnet?" Amethyst asks. "You always know what to do."

"Not always," she reminds us. "Right now, the future is extremely unpredictable. Something big is going to happen, a decision, and I don't know what."

"Well that's reassuring," someone remarks.

"But we can't just keep living like this!" A dark-skinned woman cries out. Her cries are met with silence.

Then I find myself speaking up. "We don't have to."

All eyes turn to me, including Li'l Rose. For once, I know what I'm doing. I know what to say.

"Why should we have to stay underground, trapped in one place? There's a whole Earth out there! And I say we shouldn't let the society we've run from keep us from thriving."

I watch as their eyes widen, taking in my speech. But I'm not done yet.

"Tonight, we broke into the archives. I found out who I am," I say, determination lighting a fire in my eyes. "I am Rose Universe, granddaughter of Steven Universe. My parents abandoned me as a baby, and I want to make sure that the society that let it happen will fall. We are destined to rebel, and take back what is ours."

"I think that's the most beautiful speech I've ever heard," Amethyst says after a moment of silence. "And that's coming from me."

"So that's it," Garnet murmurs. All eyes turn to her. "The future would be radically different if Rose had acted differently. Now, I can see clearly." She taps her visor, then stands. "Rose. It's time you take the position you were meant for, as our new leader."

"You want me to lead?" I ask, shocked. I honestly didn't think of that. "But I'm only 12!"

"And I'm 18,000." She says sternly. "You were meant for this, Rose. I don't say this often, but it's your destiny."

It takes me a moment to process everything. But when I do- for now, at least- I see everyone in the circle smiling at me, waiting.

"So what now, Leader?" Amethyst asks, a cocky grin on her face.

"Well," I say, taking only a moment to think. "I think it's time I introduce out allies."

"You sure this is a good idea?" Amethyst asks. We're standing beside the dome, as the whole of the Loners are being assembled. "I mean, we're supposed to hate them- I mean, their kind."

"Trust me," I say. "They need to see that there's two sides to every story. And that not everyone on the opposite side is bad."

I notice Garnet's slight smile. "Just like old times. A war on the horizon, preparing for a rebellion. You never really know what's going to happen next."

"I'm not scared," Nora says from beside me, and Amber nods. "We're going to go up there, and we're going to prove that there's no such thing as normal."

"That's a bold thing to say," Li'l Rose remarks. "Sure you know what you're doing?"

"We don't even have to talk," Amber reminds us. "Right?"

"Yeah. Just smile and wave," I tell them. "I'll do most of the talking."

"Sorry to interrupt," Orchid says, peeking around the dome. "But they're all assembled."

Any conversation left in the crowd dies down when Garnet walks to the top of the dome, putting herself in the spotlight.

"Everyone," she starts off simply. "I have two announcements to make tonight. The first, is that I will be stepping down from the leadership position."

A few murmurs run through the crowd, most incredulous, some speculating. I wait cautiously in my place at the base of the dome, waiting for the signal.

"And the person taking my place," Garnet says over the noise, and I start making my way up the dome, "Is Rose."

I expected at least a few whispers, but the crowd remains silent. Not a peep.

"I have a few things to say," I begin, following the script that I'd just barely come up with in my head. "The first is that I've only just found out something that will change the course of our story." I take a deep breath. "I am Rose Universe, granddaughter of Steven Universe. And I ask that each and every one of you follow our cause- to rebel against the society that shunned us, that sent us underground, so we wouldn't be seen. We will take our rightful place on the surface, instead of hiding underground. And we will make sure that no injustice like this will ever happen again!" I finish it off with a righteous fist pump. The crowd goes wild.

"Alright, settle down," Garnet says after they've had a few minutes to applaud. They slowly quiet, and as I once again step forward, Garnet slides inconspicuously off the dome.

"The other thing we're announcing tonight," I say, my voice carrying to the ends of the cavern, "Is that we've brought in some new allies. Some of you may know them, some may not. Probably not, to be honest. But here they are- Nora and Amber!" I present the pair, who've just managed to climb up the dome, with a grand sweeping gesture. The crowd applauds for a minute.

"You may be wondering what's so special about them," I say. "I'll tell you, but keep an open mind, alright?"

"Rose," Amber whispers behind me. "Let us talk."

I oblige, wondering what they're going to say, and let them take the center stage.

"We," they say in perfect synchrony, "Are what most people would call 'normal'. A bonded pair. But," they say before outrage can flare, "we're here to show the world that there is no normal. We are giving up our lives in the city to help your cause, and we will stand by you all for every step of the journey. We are going to let the whole surface world know just how wrong their entire system is."

A brief round of applause sounds, but they aren't finished yet.

"You don't need a 'destiny bond' to form a close relationship. We've formed friendships with so many people here, and we aren't stopping anytime soon." I notice identical grins on their faces, and wonder what they're planning. "Might want to mention the fact that we're 12 years old."

Before I can process anything they just said, a bright light fills the room. I shield my eyes, and when I look again, a tall, slightly orange woman is standing in their place. I don't know what to think, so I find myself listening to the voices of the crowd.

"They fused-"

"Unprecedented-"

"-So young-"

"Never thought they could-"  
"Impossible-"

The fusion cuts them all off, her voice projecting easily across the cavern. " _I_ will help you all, and nothing will stand in our way. I am Ambora."

"Whoa," I finally murmur. Pieces are finally clicking into place. "That's how you- oh, that's _genius._ You said you saved everyone at the school, and _you_ did."

"Got that right, Rose," she says, her voice much quieter. "But I still need your help. Someone had to set off that bomb, and I need to find out who."

"We'll help you," I'm shocked to find Li'l Rose standing beside me. "What? Did you think I was gonna miss out on the fun?"

I smile. "Well, there you have it, folks," I say to the crowd, holding up my hands. "All the details of our new plan will be passed down through the section leaders. It's time to start a new rebellion!"

The crowd cheers as we slide down from the stage.

"Okay, I did not see that coming," Garnet says to Ambora once we land. "And that's coming from me."

"Gotta be spontaneous sometimes, right?" She says with a shrug. Then she sighs. "Damn leg's still killing me." She sits and peacefully unfuses, revealing the two girls sitting next to each other, holding hands.

"Oh, that doesn't look good," Orchid says, looking at Nora's leg. "How did you manage to walk with that?"

Nora blinks. "Uh… I dunno. I mean, it hurts, but not that bad."

"Well, let's get you over to the infirmary," Orchid decides. "Oh, and Rose?"

"Yeah?" I ask, a bit surprised that she's addressing me.

"When you have a plan, let me know." And then she's gone, Nora limping behind her with Amber as a support.

I sigh and sit down on the bench beside the dome. "I really don't have a plan, do I?"

"You'll think of something," Li'l Rose says, and for some reason I'm not surprised to find her sitting beside me. "You always do."

"Yeah, I guess so," I say as one of the cubs comes up to me and sits on my lap. Crystal, with her white fur. I don't even mind, absent-mindedly stroking the cougar cub's soft fur. "But how are we supposed to do this? How can we make society accept us, after thousands of years of being shunned?"

"Well, you do seem to be good at speeches," Li'l Rose remarks, reaching over to take my empty hand. "You could probably convince the Diamonds to become farmers if you wanted to."

I can't help but laugh at the image of the villainous Diamonds wearing straw hats and tilling fields. "I bet I could. And that gives me an idea." I gently pull my hand out of Li'l Rose's grip and turn on my screen, checking the date of a certain event. "Perfect. If you want to get the world's attention, why not crash the biggest party of the century?"

"I have no idea what you're referring to," Li'l Rose says blankly.

"Oh, right. There's this big celebration that happens every year, and this year is especially big 'cause it's the 7000 year anniversary. Everyone in the whole city will be there."

She smiles, catching on. "And if everyone will be there, it's the perfect time to spread the message?"  
"Exactly!" I beam. I put away my screen and push myself to my feet. "You coming or what? The sooner we start, the better."

She blinks, then smiles. "I am not gonna miss a moment of this."


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

 **Author's note: First of all, I sincerely apologize to anyone who has actually been reading this fanfic and wondering where I went for the past month or so. Basically, add a few weeks of writer's block to a month-long trip with no laptop, and you get- no updates for way longer than is at all acceptable. Again, I apologise, and I readily admit that this chapter is mostly filler so that I can do the big speech from Rose's perspective.**

 **Also, this feels like a good time to mention that due to a few headcanons made in chapter 3, Rose Quartz is just a random soldier who has nothing to do with pink diamond. Sorry to anyone who wanted to see that in this fic, I might figure out a way to make it work later, but no promises.**

 **FYI, this chapter is hot off the press, so I apologize for grammar/continuity errors/whatever I manage to mess up this time.**

Sometimes, I wonder if I'm dreaming. Everything keeps happening so fast, I never get a chance to catch my breath. People rushing all around me, and I'm caught up in the flow, just as eager to help. Because I know I'm working for a good cause.

Rose really is a genius. It takes her less than half an hour to figure out the best way to spread our message, and one hour to make sure everyone knows the plan. Naturally, Amber and I are some of the first to know.

"It's perfect!" Amber exclaims as soon as Rose is finished explaining. "Crashing their party to promote our cause? It's just brilliant!"

"Kinda poetic, too," I remark. "After all, it's practically your destiny to rebel. On the anniversary of the war's end, a new rebellion begins."

"Imagine reading that in a history book!" Li'l Rose adds. We all laugh. It feels good, to share this moment. Even when we know that the stakes are high, even when we all have this responsibility on our shoulders, we can have these little moments, and know that everything will work out in the end.

A lot of time passes in the blink of an eye. Amber and I run back and forth everywhere, mostly acting as messengers between various sections. When I do have time to think, I marvel at how different it is, to be the only ones with a bond. We act as messengers, because we can communicate with each other instantly, and no one else here has that ability. It's amazing, to be so different when all i've known is being normal.

It takes a few weeks for my leg to fully heal, and in that time a lot happens. The abandoned mines are being put to use, with a new tunnel leading directly from the cavern to beneath the town square. Thanks to me and amber's knowledge of the city, we make a secret passage underneath the building behind where the stage will be. Every day, scouts report more and more success with infiltrating the festival preparations- everything will be ready when the time comes.

As I'm getting ready to sleep after a long day's work, Amber sits down next to me. I'm a bit surprised- she usually keeps working during the night.

 _What's wrong?_ I ask, because I can already sense her worry and hesitation.

 _Do you ever miss home?_

That catches me off guard, and for awhile I say nothing.

 _That depends on what you call home,_ I finally respond. _It's true that I thought of our house in the city as home. But, I don't really think like that anymore. In this place, everyone is accepted. Here, we're different, and that's okay, because they won't cast us away like our society did to them. So no, I don't miss home. Because home is here._

That clearly has an impact on her, but she presses on. _Don't you miss your parents, though?_

 _That's different,_ I tell her. _Of course I miss my mom, and Pyrite too. I wish I had a dad to miss, but I don't. If- no, when we succeed, we can go back and see them. But life won't ever be the way it used to be._

 _We knew that when we decided to join,_ Amber says, and I get the feeling that she's been worrying about this for a long time, and I feel bad for not noticing. To be fair, we have been really busy. _Do you know what Rose's plan is for the big speech?_

 _No._

 _Nothing. She doesn't have one. She's literally just going to walk up there and wing it._

 _Knowing her, she'll pull it off anyway._

 _That's the best thing about the plan. It's practically guaranteed to work._

August 13th. 2 days before the festival. Everything is in place- all we have to do is wait.

I'm kinda worried about Rose. She's been working so hard to be a good leader, she's not leaving any time for herself. Often I've found her sleeping in a random tunnel, too exhausted to walk all the way back. Tonight is no exception.

I sigh when I find Rose laying down on a bench in the chamber just beneath the town square. Li'l Rose is sitting quietly beside her, not waking the sleeping girl. She gives me this _look_ as I approach, as if to say _Don't you dare make a sound._

I put a finger to my lips in the universal gesture for _quiet_ , then sit down beside Li'l Rose, leaning against the uneven rock wall.

" _Are you really going to leave her here?"_ I whisper to Li'l Rose as Rose starts snoring.

" _She needs her rest whenever she can get it,"_ Li'l Rose whispers back. " _Besides, I don't have the heart to move her."_

I have to agree on the last point. For all that she's been through way more than any 12-year-old should, Rose still looks young when she's asleep.

" _Then I guess I'll just have to stay here, too,"_ I reply. Making sure Amber knows where I am, I let myself drift off to sleep.

"You don't understand, there's too much to do-"

"I understand perfectly fine, Rose." I explain for the 4th time. "You need time to rest and prepare yourself. We have all of tomorrow morning to make the final preparations. You really need a day off."

She sighs. "You're not going to back down, are you?"  
"Nope," I grin. "Don't worry. Garnet will keep everything running smoothly. And in the meantime, I think it's long past time you've had a proper tour of the city."

"Wait, what?!" Li'l Rose exclaims. "A day off is one thing, but isn't that going a bit overboard?"

"We have everything planned," Amber promises. "Trust us. It'll be fun!"

"I guess I'll take your word for it," Rose finally relents.

Less than an hour later, we're standing at the edge of the forest, right near the blocked-off mine entrance where we first met Rose. Rose is wearing a concealing cloak, and her face is hidden behind a pink mask that was a fashion trend a few years ago. Li'l Rose has shapeshifted into a slightly taller, less childish form, and made her face unrecognisable.

"If anyone does see us, I don't want to be recognised at the big event," I remember Rose explaining 45 minutes ago. "The whole point is that no one will know me, and the effect is ruined if someone recognises me."

Now, I look over at Rose and wait. She's struggling internally, that much I can tell- But she's determined, too, and she takes the first step out of the woods.

I let her lead the way.

As Rose wanders, I provide a running commentary on the various places in the city. We pass through the town square, right past the Archives (we all laugh at the guard standing at the door), and right to the rubble which used to be the school. Already there is a team hard at work clearing the rubble and preparing to rebuild the building. If they're lucky, it'll be done in a year or two. I wonder what'll happen to all the other kids.

"This is where you went to school?" Rose asks after staring for a few minutes. Amber nods.

"What happened to it?" Li'l Rose asks.

"Someone set off a bomb," I explain. "At least, that's what our teacher Valia said."

"Oh right, you did say that it was the school," Rose recalls. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Amber replies. "There's actually a bigger story than you might think."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Right after the building came down, that's when we first fused," I explain. "And, you know, saved all the people who were trapped."

"And I thought we were being heroic," Li'l Rose remarks.

"Well, you've both certainly done more than we ever could've in the long run," Amber points out. "I mean, look at you! Rose, you're a 12 year old leading a rebellion! And Li'l Rose, you literally didn't know about the gem war a few months ago, but you immediately decided to help."

"Wow, motivational. Maybe you should be the one making the big speech tomorrow," Rose says playfully.

"Tomorrow is your time to shine," I declare. "Now let's stop thinking about the future for a bit and go get some ice cream."

"I've never actually had any," Rose admits.

"This is an atrocity!" Amber and I exclaim in unison. Both roses burst out laughing, and I can't help but join in.

I spend the last of my meager savings on a giant ice cream sundae for Rose and Li'l Rose, while Amber and I share a waffle cone. I'm secretly glad we haven't run into anyone we know while we're here, because I'm pretty sure that if we go home now, we'll be grounded for a month. At least.

Alas, good luck never lasts.

"Nora! Hey, Nora!" I immediately recognise the voice of Sydney, a half-jasper hybrid girl and one of my best friends at school.

"Pretend you don't know me," I whisper to Rose, then stand up and walk over to Sydney.

"Where have you been? Nobody's seen you in like, months!" Sydney exclaims.

"Locked up by my paranoid mom," I say, and it's a bit scary how easily lies roll off the tongue. "After the thing with the school, she kicked us out into the forest for our own safety."

She gives a low whistle. "That's rough. But I have to know, are the rumours true?"

"What rumours?" Amber asks.

"Is it true you two fused? And saved everyone in the school?"

"Oh, it's true alright," I say proudly. "But we haven't done it since."

"Aww," she says, clearly disappointed. Often times it takes months for a human/gem pair to master fusion, especially if the first time was accidental. Obviously, Amber and I have it mostly figured out, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Hey, wanna hear a secret?" Amber asks, her voice low. I know what she's doing before she says it. Sydney nods excitedly. "Tomorrow, at the festival, they're planning a surprise magic display unlike anything you've ever seen. Get there early as you can to get the best seats, and make sure everyone knows."

She nods, delighted. "Hey, how'd you know that?"

I grin. "Let's just say we have an 'inside source'." Yes, I literally make air quotes.

Sydney nods in understanding, although in reality she doesn't understand at all. She leaves to go tell all her friends about the supposed 'show', and we head back over to Rose and Li'l Rose.

"Who was that?" Rose asks once we sit down.

"An old friend," I reply. "We took the opportunity to do some advertising. Don't worry, we kept it sufficiently vague but intriguing."

"I made up some junk about a magic show," Amber adds helpfully.

Li'l Rose laughs. "Whatever helps, I guess. Hey, is this supposed to be liquid?"

Her front is covered in melted ice cream, one hand keeping it from running over her gem.

We all burst out laughing.

And now at last the day is done,

Now we rest with the setting sun.

Tomorrow is a brand new day,

A new world brought in every way.

Tomorrow, everything changes. We're all nervous, but I trust Rose. I know she'll pull it off, some way, somehow. After all, she's Rose Universe.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

 **Author's note: This chapter isn't the best I've ever written, but I think it's alright. Prepare for a lot to happen in a very short amount of time.**

"Are you nervous?" Li'l Rose asks me. We're sitting on a bench, in an underground chamber just beneath the town square.

"What? No, I'm not…" I trail off, sighing. It's no use trying to hide anything from her, really. We've only known each other for a few months, but it feels like way longer than that. We can practically read each other's thoughts.

Not literally, of course. That would just be weird. And kind of defeat the purpose of this rebellion.

"Yeah, I'm nervous," I admit, whispering softly so no one else can hear. And so as not to startle anyone. The tension in the air is so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"It's okay to be nervous," Li'l Rose says. "I was always nervous every time I had to give a report. You're remarkably calm."

I let out a long breath. "I may be nervous, but I won't let that stop me. I may not have a real plan, but I know what I want to say. I've spoken in front of crowds before. It's just… on a larger scale. And with higher stakes."

"I'm sure you'll do great," Li'l Rose assures me. "I'll be right there on the sidelines, cheering you on."

A bell dings- 30 minutes until showtime. I stretch and lean against the wall.

"Rose, you're just as much a part of this as I am," I say, foregoing the nickname. "You should be up there onstage, too. I won't make you if you don't want to, but I think you should."

She pauses, considering, then says very slowly, "I don't like the idea of being beholden to a crowd."

"You never had a problem with the loners in the cavern."

"That was different."

"I'm not going to make you, but just…" I sigh and push my hair back behind my ear. "Just think about it, alright? I know I'm asking a lot."

"I'm thousands of years old, yet I still act like a child," she murmurs. "You're 12 years old, and leading a rebellion. I think it's time I grew up a bit, don't you agree?"  
"So you're in?" I clarify.

"I'm in."

"By the way, that was some deep philosophy. I'd say you're halfway to adult already," I grin.

"Oh, shut up," she retorts, but she's smiling.

Time passes a lot faster when you know you won't be alone.

"Rose?" Jasper gently taps my shoulder. "Time to go. It's Showtime."

I climb up the ladder and into the backstage area. Some hybrid or another is standing on the higher, smaller stage, wrapping up what I'm sure was a positively enthralling speech. The main stage is dark, waiting to be lit. I step into the doorway and wait for my cue, Li'l Rose at my side.

"...and now, presenting, our great and glorious leader, Steven Universe!"

The spotlight turns on, and I step out onto the stage. The crowd is stunned, not even a whisper escaping.

I step up to the microphone.

"As you can see, I am not Steven Universe," I start, earning a chuckle from the crowd. "But you could say I'm the next-best thing."

Li'l Rose squeezes my hand.

"I am Rose Universe, granddaughter of Steven Universe!" I shout, and my voice is amplified all across the square. "My parents abandoned me as a small child just because I was different. I wasn't born with a magic bond or a gem partner. I am a Loner, and I bet most of you didn't even know we existed. Did you wonder who worked in the mines? Did you wonder what happens if you are cast out by society?"

Li'l Rose pulls on my arm, and I lift her up to the microphone.

"And me?" She says. "I am Rose Quartz. I knew your Rose, the one you speak of in your legends. She was a soldier like the rest of us, but she was always different. I begged her to take me with her."

A tear drips down her cheek.

"And I was left behind."

Li'l Rose shushes me when I try to speak. "Thanks to her, I was trapped in a bubble for thousands of years, deep within the Earth. I see this world she's built, a haven for those who are different- and yet you still cast out those who don't fall within your definition of normal."

I quickly take the lead once more. "All of us are here today to show you the world beneath the surface, the people you never knew existed. We ask for your support, to build a new society that honors true acceptance of each and every one of us. Make your choice- you are either with us, or against us. Well?"

I let my voice fade into silence and just stand there, holding Li'l Rose in my arms, staring defiantly at the crowd. No one speaks.

Then all of a sudden, chaos erupts. Half of the crowd is clapping and cheering, the other half is scrambling for things to throw at me. I block the various fruits, vegetables, and rains of popcorn coming my way as best I can, but before I can even try to speak again two girls are standing beside me.

Amber and Nora, hand in hand, have placed themselves between us and the crowd. Slowly, the mob quiets.

"Listen to us!" They shout in unison. "We are just like you. What you think of as normal. We joined Rose's cause because we believe in what they stand for. We believe in a world that can truly be equal, and stay equal, for all time. We aren't asking for much; We are only asking for acceptance. Isn't that what this world is all about?"

There is power in their words, and I know everyone feels it. A glow surrounds them, and Ambora is standing there, like a great protector.

I feel something on my leg, and look down to see the puma cubs circling around me, looking up and smiling as if to say, we are here for you too.

I look at Li'l Rose, and she's smiling, even though her face is still wet from tears. She glances back at me, and we share a knowing look. I lift her onto my shoulders and, in unison, we shout what I'm sure will become our new slogan;

"We don't need destiny!"

A bright light blooms around us, and I catch a glimpse of shock on Ambora's face.

At first I don't even realise what's happened. I'm standing tall, proud, staring defiantly at the shocked faces of the crowd. The first thing that makes me stop and think is when I catch sight of Crystal climbing up my skirt, and the first thought that pops into my head is _I thought the cubs were bigger._

Then the pieces fall into place.

 _Ohmystars we fused!_ Li'l Rose exclaims. _I thought that was only possible for those destiny-pair-peoples._

 _I guess I was wrong,_ Rose replies, rather surprised herself.

Yet I don't let myself falter, and I scoop up the three cubs and put two on my shoulders, holding Sigil in my arms. I look out over the crowd, their shocked, frozen faces, and smile.

"You don't need destiny," I repeat, "To form a true bond."

That is when the crowd goes wild.

Cheering erupts from almost everyone in the audience, and anyone who was throwing things earlier is either silent or cheering along. It's only now that I notice Steven and Connie Universe, along with Pearl, standing on the rooftop of a nearby building, invisible to the crowd below, but not to me. I'm not really sure what to think of them.

I suddenly find myself swamped by a crowd of Loners emerging from backstage, adding their support. I'm crushed in a giant group hug, which includes Ambora being squished right next to me.

"Didn't really see that coming," she says quietly in the midst of the ruckus. "Did you plan it, or…?"

"No, completely accidental. But don't tell anyone, got it?"

She laughs. "No prob, Rose."

I guess I am Rose, still. But I'm two roses at once.

Eventually the loners disperse, and I'm left standing onstage with Ambora and the three cubs. Suddenly the crowd quiets, and I'm confused for only a moment before Steven Universe lands softly on the stage in front of me. Pearl and Connie join him only a moment later, and I'm quite stunned. Ambora slowly backs away.

These are Rose's grandparents. She ought to meet them herself.

One flash of light later, I'm on the ground beside Li'l Rose, looking up at my grandfather, Steven Universe. Tot nudges at me, and Crystal tugs on my skirt. I gently pick them up and stand.

"Um, hi, grandpa," I say, forcing a nervous smile.

He doesn't say anything for a long moment, and I can't read his expression at all. Then, suddenly, he pulls me into another bone-crushing hug. My grandma joins in as well, and I can't help but smile. Ducking down for just a moment, I grab Li'l Rose and bring her into the group hug, and thought she glares at me I can tell she doesn't mind.

"Look at you!" Steven exclaims after finally releasing us. "I didn't even think you were alive. Hannah said you'd fallen ill as a baby."

"They abandoned me," I say bitterly. "They sent me off to a laboratory to be experimented on, because they thought I was _broken_."

"They regretted it," Connie says. "After you… left, Hannah came to us in tears, saying you'd died."

"...what about my dad?" I can't help but ask.

"Your father worked as a scientist at a laboratory outside the city," Pearl cuts in. "It's quite possible that he knew the entire time."

"That does explain a few things," Connie admits.

"He knew?!" I exclaim. "He was one of those scientists? The people who held me _prisoner_? Do you know what they did to me?!" Tears are dripping down my face, and Li'l Rose is tugging at my skirt, but I'm too frustrated and angry to care. Fumbling in my rage, I undo the straps on my shoulder guard, and let it drop to the floor, revealing the jagged scars on my arm. "They gave me these scars. Their experiments made me what I am. They didn't fix me, they broke me."

"I'm almost 100% certain that whatever they were doing is illegal," Steven says. "It's disturbing to hear how much has been going on under my nose."

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it," an unfamiliar voice cuts in. I turn around to see a red gem that I vaguely recognise from the cavern standing on the stage. Her rectangular gemstone is set in her navel, and she has an unsettling smirk on her face. "This is all rather touching, but I think it's time I put this little celebration to an end. You didn't win the war, Crystal Gems. You only delayed it." With a brief flash of light, her outfit changes into a sleek suit, prominently displaying a white diamond.

"Oh, no," Li'l Rose and I whisper in unison.

"Who are you?" Pearl demands, her spear at the ready.

"I'm Red Beryl," she grins. "Your worst nightmare."

 _End of Part 1_

 **Author's note: I like to think of this as the midseason climax. I have a plan for part 2 of the story, but I'll probably take awhile to get the whole thing outlined and written, so don't expect it too soon. Also, I have plans to post the prequel within a few months, so keep an eye out for that. Please review!**


	12. An update from the Author

**An update from the Author**

So you may have noticed that I haven't been updating Harmony recently. I promise you, I have an explanation. And that is: High school happened. I have had next to no time for writing ever since september, and to be honest this story was kinda winding down anyway. I do have outlines for part 2, but it'll probably be awhile before I write them, if I ever get around to it. So as for now, this story is discontinued. Oh, and if any other writers would like to use the setting of my AU, feel free to do so.


End file.
